Manzanas Podridas
by Kryptonita
Summary: UA. El cuento comienza con un secreto que nunca debió de ser revelado. Dos hermanas que mueren al averiguarlo.Un policía que investiga sus asesinatos y una chica con un demonio posesivo.¿Te atreves a descubrir el final del cuento?
1. Aburrimiento

_**Disclaimer: **_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**G**racias a Don Soy un pesado porque el mundo me hizo así, también llamado mi beta,** Blaise Black**, por insistirme en subir el fic. A sí mismo, agradecer a mi hermana **Agrias-chan,** por ayudarme con algunas ideas de este fic. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

"_**N**o creo en los secretos que guardas. **P**ero si quiero saber, **c**omo puedes dormir por las noches"_

**S**um **4**1

**Capítulo I:A**burrimiento

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años antes-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**"_**Y **_**_hasta aquí nuestro programa semanal_,_ esperamos más cartas vuestras. Nos despedimos con una canción que os hará sacar una sonrisa tonta para el resto de la noche. ¿Qué que canción?Chicas impacientes, disfrutar de uno de los éxitos del momento:The adventures of Rain Dance Maggie de Red hot Chili Peppers. Hasta la semana que viene, ¡un beso Death City!"_

Maka se acercó bailoteando hacia la radio, subiendo el volumen de ésta. Tsubaki entró en el cuarto con un bol lleno de galletas que puso encima de la mesa, mientras su amiga se subía encima de la cama a dar saltos.

—¿Te apetece que veamos una película, Maka?

Maka negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama de un salto. Se abrazó a la almohada, alargó el brazo y cogió una de las galletas recién hechas de Tsubaki. El chocolate de las pepitas que tenía la galleta le hizo cosquillas en la lengua.

—No tengo muchas ganas de ver una película, ¿tienes algún juego de cartas?

—¿Para?

—Podemos jugar al poker...

—¿Tú y yo? —Tsubaki rió y se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas—. No. No tiene gracia jugar las dos solas, Maka. Cuando está Black Star, en cambio...

Maka arqueó una ceja y se limpió el chocolate de la boca con la manga de su sudadera.

—¿Black Star?Últimamente te veo mucho con él...—susurró Maka, pensativa.

Tsubaki se ruborizó y desvío la mirada inmediatamente. Había disimulado demasiado mal, ya que Maka descubrió el sonrojo de sus mejillas en seguida.

—¿Te gusta? —Maka se incorporó en la cama y la miró sorprendida.

—No...no.

—¡Mentirosa! —Maka le tiró la almohada a la cara, riéndose.

Tsubaki cayó al suelo, uniéndose a las risas de su amiga. Su amiga tenía razón:últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Black Star. Pero, no podía evitarlo:se sentía a gusto al lado del chico.

Maka se levantó de la cama y sacó un tablero de ajedrez que había detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Tsubaki. Después, vacío un vaso que estaba lleno de coca-cola(lo bebió de un tirón)y lo plantó boca abajo encima del tablero. Finalmente, escribió en un folio el abecedario completo y lo puso debajo del vaso de cristal.

Tsubaki dejó de reírse y observó con interés lo que hacía su amiga.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —Señaló Tsubaki.

Maka frunció el ceño, algo disgustada por como le había quedado el tablero.

—Pues _esto _es un intento de tablero de Ouija —dijo algo moleta Maka.

Tsubaki dejó de reír.

—¿Oui...ja?¿Pretendes que juguemos a eso?

—Bueno...—Maka se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzada—.Oí esta tarde a unas chicas del instituto hablando de este juego. Dijeron que habían visto al fantasma de la hija de la profesora de ciencias. Así que...me picó la curiosidad.

Tsubaki sabía porque quería jugar realmente su amiga. Lo había descubierto unos años atrás, cuando su amiga le presentó a su padre. Spirit Albarn tenía un hobby que sólo realizaba los fines de semana y que, sólo sus amigos más conocidos, sabían en que consistía:

"—Iré con Sid y los demás al bosque, volveremos dentro de dos horas —decía Spirit antes de irse."

"—¿Qué va a hacer tu padre? —Preguntaba siempre Tsubaki a su amiga."

Maka siempre sonreía misteriosamente antes de decir:

"—Va a hacer justicia."

Esa justicia normalmente consistía en volarle la cabeza a un par de demonios que deambulaban por los bosques de Death City.

—Bueno, ¿jugamos? —Animó Maka.

—No sé...—algo en la mirada de su amiga le hizo cambiar de opinión, porque segundos después, Tsubaki se encontraba sentada en frente del tablero—. Manipuladora —le dijo a Maka en susurro.

Ella sonrió y puso un dedo encima del vaso. Tsubaki, algo dudosa, imitó a Maka y puso un dedo encima del vaso. Los ojos de Maka brillaron nerviosos.

—Y, ¿ahora qué? —Cuestionó Tsubaki.

—Emm, tenemos que llamar a un espíritu...—murmuró Maka. Carraspeó antes de poner una voz grave, que pretendía ser graciosa: —¡Oh~,seres del más allá, yo, Maka Albarn, os ordeno que aparezcáis ante nosotras!

Tsubaki soltó una risita.

—Vamos, Tsubaki, ayúdame.

—No, no —siguió riendo ella.

—Como quieras —Maka se encogió de hombros y siguió gritando— ¡Apareceros ante nosotras y os daremos lo que queráis!

Ambas rieron con más fuerza antes de que la bombilla empezara a parpadear con un brillo vacilante. Tsubaki levantó la vista al techo, algo incómoda. _Que raro, si cambie la bombilla esta tarde,_ pensó para sus adentros.

El vaso se movió rápidamente sobre el abecedario, captando la atención de las dos chicas. Tsubaki soltó un grito al leer la frase que había formado los movimientos del vaso: "¿Lo que quiera?"

—Maka, esto no tiene gracia —le regañó Tsubaki.

—¿El qué?

—No muevas el vaso...

—Si yo no lo he movido...

—¿Qué...?

Maka negó con la cabeza e ignoró la cara de miedo de su amiga. Se quedó mirando el vaso, pensando en la forma en la que se había movido hasta que el vaso volvió a formar otra frase: "¿Qué me darás a cambio?". La música de la radio dejó de sonar inmediatamente.

_¿A cambio de qué? _Pensó Maka. No le había dado tiempo a razonar sobre esa pregunta, puesto que la luz del cuarto se apagó. Tsubaki soltó un chillido y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Maka no se perturbó en lo más mínimo. Estaba _algo _acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Y sólo _algo._

Alguien río detrás de ella. Una risa burlona que la hizo ponerse en guardia. Después, sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo y unos ojos clavados en su espalda. Maka titubeó antes de darse la vuelta. En la oscuridad de la habitación, vislumbró unos ojos rojizos que le observaban con una mezcla entre diversión y precaución.

Los ojos de un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años después-<strong>

* * *

><p>—Jacqueline... —maldijo por lo bajo.<p>

El contestador de su hermana volvió a saltar en cuanto marcó su número otra vez. Frustrada, dejó de intentar contactar con ella y guardó su móvil en su bolso. _¿Dónde demonios te metes?_.

Debía de darse prisa y llegar a casa de Jacqueline. Necesitaba hablar con ella...urgentemente.

Salió del pub, aferrando con manos temblorosas el bolso y echando disimulados vistazos a su alrededor, asegurándose de que _nadie_ la siguiera.

Llevaba dos días sin saber de su hermana y empezaba a preocuparse. Había intentado llamar a sus padres, buscando la seguridad materna y la ayuda paterna para reconfortarse. Pero, ninguno de los dos contestaron sus llamadas y Kim sospechaba porque: ellos se habrían enterado en que estaba trabajando.

_Da igual,_ se dijo a sí misma, apretando el paso. La calle Simon estaba desierta a aquellas horas de la noche, lo que la hacía sentirse desprotegida y terriblemente asustada por cualquier sonido que interrumpiera el silencio que se había instalado en la calle.

Al torcer la esquina, una ventisca de frío sacudió su cuerpo. Segundos después, Kim Diehl sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda.

Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y el corazón le enmudeció del miedo.

—¿Hola?

Nadie contestó. Pero ella veía la sombra de una persona que proyectaba una de las farola en las paredes del callejón. Kim tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Sabía quien la estaba observando...

_Jacqueline, _Kim sacó su móvil rápidamente y echó a correr. La sombra se deslizó hasta desaparecer de la pared del edificio, pero Kim sabía que la estaba siguiendo de cerca. Oía sus pasos, su respiración entrecortada. La estaba pisando los talones.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de enviar el mensaje al móvil de Jacqueline._ Ojalá lo__lea,_ rezó para sus adentros.

Llegó al final del callejón y se dijo a sí misma que ya no había escapatoria posible. Que todo había terminado. No le daría ni tiempo para gritar, por no decir que no podría ni llamar a la policía. _No hay nada que pueda hacer contra esa cosa..._

Sin titubeos, se enfrentó a la persona que la había perseguido. Ella le regaló una sonrisa desagradable, exhibiendo unos dientes amarillos, podridos.

_Jacqueline..._Volvió a pensar la joven con una sonrisa triste que surcaba sus labios. Le habría gustado despedirse de su hermana...

—Adiós —le dijo a Kim.

Alzó un brazo que, como un rayo, atravesó el cuerpo de la joven en un segundo.

Hubo un pulso cada vez más lento que indicaba la muerte del corazón de Kim. Un segundo de tranquilidad que recorría todo su cuerpo, una sensación de despedida...

Luego, la nada.

* * *

><p>Nada.<p>

Estaba visto que esa noche no sacaría nada en limpio. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería apagar el ordenador y dar por imposible el caso. Con suerte, otro se encargaría por él de archivar los expedientes y llevar acabo el resto. Pero, estaba claro, que él no sería el que fuera hacer todo eso.

Al menos, no esa noche.

Death the Kid se reclinó sobre su silla, entre aburrido y cansado. Se desanudó la corbata y apagó la pantalla del ordenador. Aquella noche había tenido más que suficiente. Volvería a casa, con su esposa, y disfrutaría de alguna película en la que la protagonista se pasara media película llorando y la otra mitad peleando contra las injusticias de su triste vida. Ese tipo de películas que tanto amaba su esposa y que tanto odiaba él.

Chrona estaría, seguramente, esperándolo en el sofá de su casa, con un helado de chocolate entre las manos y ese pijama rosa pálido que le volvía loco. Se veía tan _irresistible _con él puesto...

Decidido, Kid se levantó y apagó la luz de su escritorio, mientras buscaba su chaqueta y la caja de tabaco que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos._ Condenado estrés_.

Las agentes de policía Liz y Patty también seguían allí. Aunque, al contrario que Kid, ellas andaban hablando de cualquier chisme, con una buena taza de café humeante entre sus manos. Cuando le vieron levantarse, Liz esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un ademán de acercarse a él, pero su jefe fue mucho más rápido que ella:

—Death, a mi despacho.

Stein tenía cara de pocos amigos, las cejas fruncidas y ganas de descargar su malhumor sobre el primer individuo que se le osara acercarse. En este caso y sin tener nada de culpa, le había tocado a Kid.

Con unas sonrisas tímidas que querían decir "ánimo, estamos contigo", Liz y Patty le desearon buena suerte a su amigo, mientras éste iba al despacho de Stein.

—¿Quería verme, jefe?

Kid cerró la puerta para tener algo de intimidad, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada:Liz y Patty tendrían la oreja pegada contra la puerta y oirían todo. Y, sino, le preguntarían después como buenas cotillas que eran.

—Siéntate, por favor —gruñó Stein, quien daba sorbos profundos a su café.

Kid obedeció y se sentó en la primera silla libre de libros que encontró. Después, Stein le lanzó un periódico a las manos.

—Buitres, eso es lo que son los periodistas de hoy en día —escupió Stein.

Kid desplegó el periódico y se encontró, en la primera plana, una enorme fotografía en blanco y negro, junto a un título que pretendía llamar la atención de lector a primera vista: Asesinato brutal en la calle Hers.

—Eso está cerca de nuestra comisaría, señor —murmuró Kid, meditabundo.

—Exacto.

—Pero...no lo entiendo, señor...

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Kid titubeó.

—¿Por qué me ha llamado?

Stein soltó una risotada amarga.

—Te creía más listo, Kid —Stein se inclinó hacia adelante para quitarle el periódico de las manos—.La chica lleva muerta un día, ¡un día! Y ya tenemos a la prensa revoloteando a nuestro alrededor...

—Lo sé —asintió Kid. Había visto las noticias la noche anterior:habían hecho mención al asesinato, pero apenas le había dado importancia—. Creía que los agentes Kilik y Harvard se estaban encargando del caso...

—¿Creías? —Stein arqueó una ceja y soltó un prolongado bufido—. Panda de inútiles. Eso es lo que son esos dos.

—Con todo el respeto, señor, pero yo creo...

Stein no le dejó terminar la frase:

—Te diré lo vas a hacer, Kid:vas a levantar tu culo de mi asiento, vas a coger el coche y te vas a dirigir a la calle Simon.

—¿La calle Simon?Pero, ¿por qué...?

Stein se levantó de su asiento y Kid se encogió en el suyo. Su jefe tiró al cubo de basura el periódico y esbozó una enigmática sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta a Kid.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de la central:han encontrado el cadáver de una prostituta en esa calle —explicó Stein, ajustándose las gafas—. Parece ser, que la chica muerta de la calle Hers y la prostituta de la calle Simon son hermanas.

* * *

><p>Se balanceó sobre sus pies, en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Luego, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna y, después, sobre la otra, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces.<p>

—Vamos, vamos, que no tengo todo el día —gruñó ella, jugueteando con una de sus coletas.

Hero murmuró una palabrota en voz baja, para que ella no le escuchara.

—Me estoy dando toda la prisa del mundo —replicó él.

Finalmente, Hero consiguió abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Mostró una sonrisa victoriosa y besó varias veces su alfiler(lo que había utilizado para abrir la puerta del laboratorio). _Gracias, películas policíacas_, pensó Hero sin parar de sonreír.

Maka Albarn, en cambio, no se quedó para celebrarlo.

Entró como un huracán al laboratorio y, tras echar un rápido vistazo al aula, localizó el libro que estaba buscando. Con una sonrisa de alivio, lo recogió y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Ya que estamos aquí, podemos buscar los exámenes de Marie —sugirió Hero—. Creo que la profe los esconde en esos cajones de allí...

Maka bufó.

—Marie no es tan tonta como para dejar los exámenes en un cajón y sin vigilancia.

—¿No? —Hero alzó una ceja y abrió uno de los cajones: efectivamente, los exámenes estaban en el interior y sin vigilancia—. Qué hacemos, ¿nos los llevamos o los dejamos aquí?

Maka se mordió el labio inferior.

Le gustaba estudiar y sacar la más alta de las calificaciones gracias a su esfuerzo. Pero, últimamente, el engreído de Ox era quien se llevaba la nota más alta. Si se llevaba esos exámenes, quizás, podría superar a Ox...

Meneó la cabeza e ignoró la sugerencia de Hero. Se negaba a copiar.

—Deja los exámenes en su sitio, Hero.

—Jo, pero... —Maka le fulminó con la mirada y Hero no hizo otra cosa que dejar los exámenes en su sitio—. Vale, pero, me debes una, ¿eh?

—Lo sé —sonrió Maka.

Los dos salieron apresuradamente del laboratorio, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con el alfiler de Hero. Tsubaki les esperaba en el pasillo, vigilando. Ella se aseguraba de que ningún profesor o alumno les pillara con las manos en la masa.

Cuando vio a sus dos amigos acercarse hacia ella, suspiró aliviada:

—Menos mal que ya habéis venido. No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas...—confesó con una sonrisa tímida— ¿Has recuperado tu libro de bioquímica, Maka?

—Sí —asintió ella.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Preguntó Tsubaki, claramente nerviosa.

—Claro, vamos a por nuestras chaquetas y...—Maka se interrumpió a mitad de la frase cuando vio que su móvil vibraba tres veces. Tenía un mensaje: "Me aburro -Soul-".

Maka rechinó los dientes y volvió a guardar el móvil. _Maldito idiota_, pensó molesta.

—Oye, Tsubaki, ¿y Black Star? —Cuestionó Hero.

Un segundo mensaje llegó al móvil de Maka: "Me aburrooo demasiado -Soul-"

—Está trabajando, pero creo que ya habrá vuelto a casa —Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco y recogió su chaqueta, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la universidad—. Maka, ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Otro mensaje: "¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte? -Soul-".

—Tienes mala cara...—señaló Tsubaki.

—Ah, no es nada —dos mensajes más. Maka no se molesto en leerlos. Apretó el bolso contra su pecho y aceleró el paso.

Hero observó con curiosidad a su amiga y cuando oyó el móvil de Maka, alzó una ceja:

—¿Quién te está mandando tantos mensajes?¿Es tu novio? —Sonrió burlón.

Maka gruñó.

—¡No tengo novio!

—Entonces, ¿quién es? —Insistió Hero.

Tsubaki comprendió en seguida de quien se trataba al ver la cara de cansancio de Maka:Soul estaría en casa, aburrido y esperando a que ella apareciera. No sería su novio, pero él era una _persona _terriblemente posesiva. Sobre todo, si se trataba de Maka.

—Tsubaki, ¿te importa si cojo un taxi?Tengo algo de prisa —le preguntó Maka, ignorando a Hero.

—Claro, ¿mañana me prestas el libro de bioquímica para estudiar?

—Sí —Maka abrazó a su amiga y se despidió de los dos rápidamente, antes de echar a correr.

Hero soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, mientras veía alejarse a Maka.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hero?

—Nada...sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

El chico se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Seguro qué Maka no tiene novio? —Cuestionó, mirando el techo.

Tsubaki suspiró.

—No, no tiene. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada en particular —vaciló—; bueno, en realidad...estaba pensando que...¿tú crees que ella querría salir conmigo si se lo propusiera?

Tsubaki dejó de sonreír.

—No sé, Hero...— Tsubaki le miró atentamente y esbozó una sonrisa amistosa—. Conozco a una persona que se enfadaría mucho si lo hicieras y te cortaría la cabeza.

Hero río.

— ¿Cortarme la cabeza?¿Estás de coña?

—Oh, sí. Sólo bromeaba.

Por el tono de voz de Tsubaki, Hero dudó: ¿le estaría tomando el pelo realmente, o, lo decía en serio?Hero se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid apagó el motor del coche y apoyó su cara contra el volante del coche. <em>Bien<em>, _calma_. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del coche y salir luciendo un rostro serio y frío, digno de su trabajo.

En la calle Simon, una serie de vecinos se asomaban por la ventana curioseando el alboroto que había debajo de sus casas. La calle pertenecía a los suburbios de la ciudad, en uno de los distritos menos seguros de toda Death City. Por lo que era de lo más normal que la policía recibiera alguna llamada de la central, informando sobre alguna pelea o algún asesinato.

Como el de Kim Diehl.

La prostituta Kim permanecía boca abajo, rodeada por los cordones policiales. Ya había varios agentes de la misma comisaría de Kid, que rodeaban a la mujer y la fotografiaban una y otra vez.

_Flash. _Y otro _flash _cegó a Kid, mientras se acercaba al cadáver.

—Buenas noches, agente Kid —saludó uno de los policías.

—Kilik —Kid le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—A una chica de veintitrés años con las carótidas seccionadas y serios hematomas en la cara, el pecho y los brazos, por no decir este feo corte en su estómago —explicó de un tirón Kilik, sonriendo apenado. Parecía que había estado memorizando cada uno de los síntomas y los había retenido en su cabeza, esperando a que alguien le preguntara.

—Ya veo —Kid se arrodilló junto a la chica y tuvo que sofocar un gemido de dolor:la chica tenía una triste sonrisa en sus labios pintados de carmín.

Tan joven.

Aunque los ojos de la chica ya no tenían brillo, la sonrisa melancólica de Kim Diehl lo decía todo:sólo era una chica que había pasado por el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada. Cualquier desgraciado la habría matado a sangre fría.

Kid se levantó del suelo y desvío la mirada incómodo.

Habían matado a Kim un día después que a su hermana, Jacqueline. No podía ser más que una coincidencia, ¿no?

Suspiró cansado, mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. O_dio esta parte de mi trabajo..._

Kid iba a decirle a Kilik que si le acompañaba a tomar un café, cuando sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en el cuerpo de Kim. Había visto algo en la muñeca de la chica.

Kid se agachó de nuevo y sacó unos guantes de plástico del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tomó el brazo de la chica y lo examinó detenidamente, fijándose ,en especial, en la muñeca.

Se le escapó una palabrota al ver lo que tenía tatuado a fuego en la muñeca:una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada de un circulo de la propia sangre de Kim.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn entró en su apartamento y se encontró solamente con la oscuridad.<p>

—¿Soul?

Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo, al igual que sus zapatillas. No había ni rastro de Soul, aunque tenía veinte mensajes suyos en su móvil diciendo que se aburría(y mucho).

Bostezó agotada mientras se dirigía a la nevera a satisfacer su gusa. En la puerta de ésta, una hoja rosa y rota de un cuaderno(Maka rechinó los dientes al ver que era una hoja de su diario)se encontraba pegada con un imán:

"He ido a dar una vuelta. -Soul-"

—Idiota —siseó Maka.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y devoró los restos de un sándwich de pavo que había al fondo de la nevera. Después, en calcetines fue directa a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Unos leggins y una camiseta vieja de deporte fue lo más cómodo que encontró.

_Bueno, al menos, podré disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad sin tener a Soul revoloteando a mi alrededor._

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Durante unos minutos, permaneció sentada en frente de la pantalla de su ordenador, con la página de word abierta y mirando pensativa la wikipedia. El libro de bioquímica que había rescatado del laboratorio estaba abierto, encima de su regazo.

Tenía que acabar su ensayo de bioquímica para el viernes, pero...

...tenía la mente en blanco.

Mordisqueó su bolígrafo y empezó a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en varias páginas de internet, mientras intentaba escribir algo en la página de word. Cualquier cosa.

Veinte minutos después, abandonó sus intentos de concentrarse en su trabajo. Había dejado de buscar información y estaba jugando a una partida de mahjong, mientras se mordía las uñas.

Gruñendo, se apartó del ordenador y fue directa hacia la televisión, apropiándose del mando. _Ya lo haré mañana. Tengo tiempo de sobra._

Estuvo haciendo zapping durante un rato, molesta consigo misma. Finalmente, se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos hasta quedarse totalmente dormida.

Algo le rozó las mejillas, algo cálido. Ella apretó los párpados, queriendo dormir un poco más, pero empezó a sentir varios pellizcos en su mejillas hasta que, al final, soltó un grito de desagrado.

Una risa suave le hizo cosquillas en los oídos.

—¿Estás despierta?

—No, déjame en paz...

Oyó un bufido y otra vez sintió los dedos de Soul pellizcándola las mejillas.

—Estás despierta —afirmó él.

Maka abrió los ojos de golpe y le envió una mirada asesina a Soul, quien estaba encima de ella con una ceja alzada y los ojos entrecerrados. Había una chispa burlona en sus ojos carmesís.

Maka apretó los puños. Contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

Uno...

—Llevas un rato dormida, me estaba preguntando cuando te despertarías...

Dos...

—...así que, te pinté un poco la cara con un rotulador, pero parece que no ha servido de nada—murmuró Soul.

Tres...

—Además, creo que dormida estás más mona. Y _desprotegida _—ronroneó él.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, _¡al infierno con contar!_

Maka le dio una patada a Soul en la tripa y lo tiró del sofá. Ella se puso en pie y se apartó de él, sin dejar de insultarlo. Soul alzó la vista del suelo y la miró enfadado.

—Que bruta eres.

—Cállate, Soul —siseó Maka, acariciándose las sienes—¿Dónde estabas?

—Ah, fui a dar una vuelta...

—¿No me digas?—Dijo Maka con sarcasmo—.Pero, ¿a dónde?

Soul esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Antes de que Maka volviera a preguntarle, su móvil empezó a sonar. Maka lo tomó rápidamente y bostezó:

—¿Diga...?

—¿Maka?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír _esa voz_.

—¿Kid? —Dijo confusa.

Kid rió al otro lado de la señal.

—Hola, Maka. Siento molestarte a estas horas —se disculpó el policía con voz suave— ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—No, tranquilo...

Los ojos de Soul la escrutaron de arriba a abajo, con curiosidad. Maka se apartó un poco más de él y se acarició la mejilla.

—¿Pasa algo, Kid?

El policía parecía realmente nervioso antes de contestar:

—Tengo un problema...¿podemos vernos en tu casa?

Maka buscó con la mirada los ojos de Soul:tenía un mal presentimiento.


	2. Copos Rojos

****_Disclaimer: _****Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**H**oooooooooooola, genteeeeeeeee.

Como estoy cabreada porque no puedo pasarme el Zelda, he decidido escribir, quitarme el malhumor y dejaros un nuevo cap para torturaros(don´t worry, be happy). Muchas gracias en especial a caca cósmica, digo, a **Minami Dreamer**, con la que tuve una larga conversación sobre este cap :D Y a vosotros, los que comentasteis, por leer. Muuuuchas gracias. ¡Ranas de chocolate para todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

**"**_**A**nd sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live, **w**hen you were young**"**_

**T**_he_ **K**_illers_

**Capítulo II:C**opos rojos:

* * *

><p><strong>—T<strong>engo un problema...¿podemos vernos en tu casa?

Soul se acomodó en uno de los sillones, contemplando los leves cambios que se producían en el rostro de Maka: primero, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su vista se fijó en él, claramente nerviosa. Después, su cara fue adquiriendo varias tonalidades de colores: rojo, morado y, finalmente, pálido. Al final, la chica parecía un zombie con complejo de tartamudeo:

—¿Qué...qué ocurre, Kid? —Preguntó, luego de respirar profundamente y "tranquilizarse".

Soul mostró una sonrisa socarrona:cuando el policía Death the Kid llamaba a Maka, sólo podía ser por dos razones:

O bien, el padre de Maka le había ordenado que visitara a su hija para ver que tal le iban las cosas. O...se trataba de algo referente a su trabajo como agente de la ley.

Soul se relamió los labios y paladeó el regusto de la ansiedad de Maka. Sólo con ver su cara, sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué me asome a la ventana? —Maka miró confusa a Soul. El chico le devolvió la mirada, con una ceja alzada. Ella meneó la cabeza y fue directa hacia el balcón de su casa—.Vale, ya estoy asomada y...

Ella sonrió y Soul se preguntó a sí mismo a que venía esa sonrisita tan radiante. Curioso, fue arrastrando los pies hasta el balcón y echó una ojeada hacia la calle: Death the Kid saludaba a Maka con una mano, aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—¡Kid! —rió ella, devolviéndole el saludo.

—¿Puedo subir a tu casa, Maka? —Preguntó el policía, colgando el móvil.

Ella asintió y se apartó del balcón rápidamente.

Entonces, los ojos del policía se cruzaron con los de Soul y, al instante, el hombre emitió un gemido de terror. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Kid y dejó de saludar a Maka, con los ojos aún puestos en la figura del chico albino.

Kid tenía miedo de Soul.

Soul saboreaba su miedo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Tras varios minutos de miraditas tímidas, Maka Albarn se levantó del sofá y empezó a recoger toda la ropa sucia que tenía en el salón. Avergonzada como estaba, le resultaba difícil llevar acabo aquella simple tarea sin tener que tropezarse o que se le cayera una de sus prendas más intimas(como aquellas bragas con cerezas dibujadas)y que Kid la viera.<p>

Además de que, Soul, no ayudaba para nada: el chico la seguía con la mirada fuera a donde fuera y sonreía pícaramente cada vez que soltaba una maldición. _Maldito idiota, maldito idiota_, Maka le fulminó con la mirada, queriendo que esa estúpida sonrisilla desapareciera de sus labios, pero sólo consiguió que el albino ensanchara más su sonrisa con arrogancia.

Hizo una bola con toda su ropa y la metió en su armario, el cual, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. _Espero que eso no pase o, sino, lloverá sujetadores y bragas. _Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Soul soltó una risita burlona.

_Ignóralo, Maka._

—He hecho café, Kid, ¿quieres? —Cuestionó Maka, saliendo de su habitación.

—Claro, si no es mucho pedir...

—¡Para nada! —Sonrió Maka.

Se deslizó hacia la cocina, buscando dos tazas para el café, cuando sintió algo suave que rozaba su espalda. Se le erizó la piel y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y, más aún, cuando oyó un débil...

_...clic._

Alguien le había desabrochado su sujetador.

Alguien al que daría una patada en los huevos por ello.

—Soul —gruñó Maka—.Te doy dos segundos para que te apartes de mí antes de que te pateé, ¿vale?

—Aburrida —susurró el chico en su oído. Maka se estremeció.

Ella volvió a gruñir y le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se apartara. Soul le guiñó un ojo antes de irse riendo.

—Toma.

—Muchas gracias —Kid cogió la taza humeante de café y observó a Maka—. Siento venir tan tarde a tu casa...

—No importa.

Hubo unos breves instantes de incómodo silencio antes de que el policía se decidiera a hablar:

—¿Cómo te va en la Universidad?

Maka arrugó el ceño. No era precisamente _eso _lo que quería oír.

—Bien, me va bien —respondió con sequedad. Kid no parecía contento por la respuesta, así que ella decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente:—Y, ¿qué tal está Chrona?

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Le estarás ayudando con el tema del embarazo, no? —Sonrió Maka.

Kid le dirigió una mirada incómoda y asintió.

—Pero no has venido para que hablemos de Chrona y la Universidad, ¿me equivoco? —Inquirió Maka.

—No, tienes toda la razón.

El policía abrió su maletín, atrayendo la atención de Maka. Sacó varias fotografías de éste y las colocó, una tras otra, encima de la mesa. Cuando Maka se inclinó hacia la mesa para examinar las fotos, tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar: todas las fotografías mostraban a la misma chica de cabellos rosados. Muerta. Con esa sonrisa apagada en los labios...

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para sofocar un gemido. Dio varios sorbos a su café, limpiando todo rastro a sabor a bilis que tuviera en la boca. _Tranquila, no pasa nada._

Finalmente, Maka Albarn plantó cara a la fotografía de la chica muerta:

—¿Por qué me enseñas _esto, _Kid?

—Por esta marca —señaló el policía.

En la muñeca de la chica se distinguía un símbolo que la peliceniza no tardó en identificar: una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada de un círculo de sangre.

—Una estrella satánica —murmuró Maka.

Kid asintió.

—Exacto. El problema está en que...—vaciló— los demonios _no _hacen este tipo de marcas y, menos, a los humanos.

Soul soltó una risotada que incómodo al policía.

—Eso es mentira, _chaval_.

Kid hizo una mueca de desagrado. Le había llamado "chaval" y, aunque Soul pudiera tener el aspecto de un chico de veinte pocos, le triplicaba la edad a Kid.

No por algo era un demonio.

—¿Por qué crees que miento...Soul?

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa enigmática. Maka dejó las fotografías en la mesa y miró fijamente a Kid:

—Entonces, si nos enseñas estas fotos es porque...

—...necesito vuestra ayuda —completó el policía—.Vosotros sois los únicos que podríais ayudarme a averiguar quien la mato y por qué.

—Pero, en un hipotético caso de que se tratara de un demonio su asesino, deberías de saber que es prácticamente imposible de atrapar —aclaró Maka.

Kid esbozó una media sonrisa, algo impaciente.

—No, al menos, no si vosotros me ayudáis a atraparlo —murmuró.

El policía había previsto que Maka titubearía. Hacía muchos, muchos años que la chica procuraba no entrometerse en asuntos relacionados con demonios. De ahí que su padre estuviera preocupado por su hija, ya que eso no era normal.

Al menos, no era normal que un integrante de la familia Albarn ignorara los asuntos demoníacos. Como estaba haciendo Maka.

Y, aún así, Death the Kid sabía que conseguiría convencer a la joven para ayudarlo por una simple razón:la curiosidad.

La gente que conocía a Maka Albarn sabía perfectamente que ésa era su pequeña debilidad. Su perdición.

_La curiosidad no mató al gato. Sino, a ella_, pensó para sus adentros el policía.

—¿Qué opinas, Maka? —Comenzó a decir el policía—¿Me ayudarás a investigar?

La peliceniza se mordió el labio inferior y desvío la mirada. Soul la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Finalmente, Kid comprobó que tenía razón:

—Vale, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Preguntó la chica.

* * *

><p>En un callejón cualquiera de Death City, entre dos cubos de basura, Black Star se bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones a toda prisa.<p>

El resultado de beber varios litros de agua seguidos daban sus frutos:mear, mear y sentir un picor doloroso en la entrepierna.

Pero, por muy doloroso que fuera, cuando por fin consiguió que sus manos dejaran de temblar y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, el picor y el apretón fueron sustituidos por un "oooh, que bien"y un cerrar de ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Claro que, el momento de gozo, no duró más de cuatro segundos, porque el móvil empezó a sonar ruidosamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—¿Diga? —Black Star sujetó con un mano su miembro y con la otra el móvil.

—Black Star, ¿se puede saber dónde diablos te metes?

_Tsubaki._ Black Star suspiró y alzó la vista el cielo.

—Me pillas en un mal momento, Tsubaki. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

—No —refunfuñó ella—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy haciendo un río en medio de la calle. Un gran río amarillo —explicó él.

—¿Haciendo un río...cómo? —Murmuró Tsubaki—.Da igual, prefiero no saberlo. ¿Has terminado ya de trabajar?

—Sí.

Black Star soltó otro suspiro de tranquilidad y se subió la cremallera.

—¿Estás ya en casa, Tsubaki?

—Sí, te estoy esperando.

_Uy, que bien suena eso. _Una sonrisa asomó por los labios del peliazul mientras que por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de imágenes sugerentes de Tsubaki.

—¿Black Star? —Le llamó.

—Voy en seguida —gritó él, colgando el móvil y disponiéndose a salir del callejón.

Pero, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor.

Por un lado, Black Star se quedó pálido y tuvo otro apretón a causa del susto. Por otro, su estupidez le hizo echar un vistazo para ver quien había gemido.

Al final del callejón, un hombre arrodillado en el suelo, hablaba en susurros con una persona encapuchada a la que Black Star apenas distinguía. Sólo podía ver su sonrisa de Cheshire.

—Prometo no decepcionaros...—susurró el hombre arrodillado.

El encapuchado asintió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció del callejón . Black parpadeó sorprendido. _Alucinante, han debido de meterme algo en la bebida. _El hombre se levantó del suelo y, por una fracción de segundos, Black estuvo seguro de que le había visto.

Pero no podía estar seguro:el hombre sólo esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos rojizos brillaron intensamente antes de desaparecer, dejando a Black Star anonadado y con nuevas ganas de mear.

_Me lo he hecho encima._

* * *

><p>—Siento haberles molestado, señores Diehl —se excusó Kid.<p>

El señor Diehl sonrió amigablemente, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de su esposa.

Si no habían continuado con el interrogatorio era por la señora Diehl:tenía un aspecto lamentable. Los ojos llorosos e hinchados, la piel amarilla y una sonrisa apagada que decía cuan destrozada estaba por la muerte de su hija.

Por eso, Death the Kid prefería abandonar el interrogatorio y dejar tranquila a la familia de la fallecida.

—No se preocupe, agente —dijo el señor Diehl—. Nos parece bien que nos hagáis preguntas sobre...Kim.

—Sólo espero que encontréis pronto al...desgraciado que nos arrebató a nuestra pequeña —siseó la mujer.

—Y así será —sentenció Kid—.Buenas noches.

La familia Diehl les dedicó otra sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento, Kid se atrevia a mirar a los ojos a Maka.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le preguntó, mientras descendían las escaleras.

Ella se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada, algo incómoda por la situación.

—Bien.

—¿Segura? —_Se parece tanto a su padre...no se le da muy bien mentir, _sonrió Kid.

—Sí, claro.

—Al final, no hemos sacado nada en limpio —murmuró el policía—. Apenas han contestado a nuestras preguntas...

—Es normal —musitó Maka—. No les gusta hablar del tema.

Salieron fuera del edificio, donde Soul les esperaba apoyado en su motocicleta. El chico levantó la vista y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la expresión de derrota en el rostro de Maka.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido?

—Fatal —contestó ella.

—Es tarde, lo mejor será que sigamos mañana —propuso Kid, yendo hacia su coche.

—Vale, entonces...¿mañana nos vemos? —Sonrió Maka.

Kid asintió.

—Sí. Venir a buscarme a la plaza mayor, en el bar _Cuatro Esquinas_—el policía hizo un gesto de despedida antes de meterse en su coche—. Ya nos veremos.

Maka alzó una mano, despidiéndose de su amigo. Después, vio como el coche del agente desaparecía entre las calles de Death City.

Soul la siguió observando con seriedad.

—No sé que pretende Kid al interrogar a los padres de Kim —susurró Maka—. Si su asesino es un demonio...—vaciló—no podremos atraparlo de esta forma.

Soul negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Tras varios minutos de silencio, habló:

—A no ser...que busquemos respuestas entre los de mi clase.

Maka parpadeó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Soul esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y se subió en su motocicleta. Luego, guiñó un ojo a Maka y le tendió una mano.

—Ven, vamos a buscar respuestas.

Dudosa, Maka aceptó la mano de Soul y se sentó en la motocicleta. Se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello del albino. Maka cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. _Que bien __huele._

—Agárrate bien, Maka —le aconsejó Soul.

—Espero que conduzcas a una velocidad prudente —replicó ella, abrazándose con más fuerza a él.

Soul sintió un cosquilleó agradable cuando las manos de la chica se aferraron a su camiseta. Entrecerró los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa de alegría.

—¿Prudente? —Soul ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risotada.

Dos segundos después, la motocicleta volaba por las calles de Death City, seguida de los gritos asustados de Maka.

* * *

><p>Maka bajó de la motocicleta temblando, se tambaleó hasta la pared más cercana y, sino fuera porque se llevo la mano a la boca, habría vomitado.<p>

Soul seguía sentado en la motocicleta, con su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, y una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que Maka habría querido borrar a base de puñetazos.

—La próxima vez, cogemos el autobús —siseó Maka, conteniendo otra arcada.

—Exagerada —silbó Soul.

—¿¡Exagerada?

Soul le sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Maka respiró varias bocanadas de aire fresco y, cuando sintió que la cabeza no le daba vueltas, se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la calle Manok.

_Oh, no_, Maka había oído hablar de esa calle. Su padre la había mencionado miles de veces.

Se decía que la calle Manok era un criadero de demonios. Que sólo los locos se atrevían a entrar ahí.

Muy pocos sabían de algún humano que hubiera salido con vida de aquel lugar.

—Soul, no creo que sea buena idea...—tartamudeó Maka.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Alzó una ceja divertido.

—No.

—Tienes miedo —afirmó él, sólo con ver lo pálida que estaba.

—He dicho que no —protestó ella.

—Vale —Soul se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar—. Pues quédate aquí. Yo iré a interrogar a un conocido.

—¡¿Cómo? —_¿Me va a dejar sola?¿Aquí?_Maka miró hacia todos lados preocupada. Distinguió varios ojos curiosos mirándola y no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran demonios—. So-Soul, yo creo que...

Sin previo aviso, Soul la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hacia el interior de la calle Manok. El chico chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—No te separes de mí, no les mires a los ojos y, sobretodo, no les hables —Soul la rodeó la cintura en un abrazo posesivo, mientras lanzaba miradas amenazantes a cualquier demonio que mirara a Maka.

—Vale...

Maka no recordaba la última vez que había visto tantos demonios juntos. Hubo una vez en que, su padre, la llevó a una de sus "cacerías", para enseñarle el negocio familiar. En los bosques de Death City deambulaban todo tipo de demonios, pero eran más pequeños, más inofensivos.

En cambio, los de la calle Manok eran otra cosa muy distinta: todos aparentaban ser humanos(aunque algunos, por chulería, conservaban los cuernos o las colas puntiagudas), y en sus ojos había un destello hambriento, letal, que hacían que Maka se sintiera indefensa.

Aquel destello era el mismo que había visto en los ojos de Soul la primera vez que lo vio. Aquel día, en casa de Tsubaki, jugando a la Ouija cuando...

—Es aquí —Soul la sacó de sus pensamientos, señalando un viejo caserón que se ocultaba al final de la calle.

Maka contemplo embelesada la arquitectura gótica del caserón, observando como las hiedras y los rosales escalaban hacia los balcones, o como las gárgolas los contemplaban con sonrisas siniestras.

_Que miedo da. Parece sacado de una de las historias de Stephen King._

—¿De quién es esta casa, Soul...?

—Es mía, preciosidad.

Un hombre corpulento y de sonrisa deslumbrante salió del caserón, dejando a Maka sin respiración. _Que guapo es._

Soul pareció darse cuenta de como miraba Maka a aquel hombre, ya que arrugó el ceño y lanzó una mirada envenenada al recién llegado. _Odio mis celos_, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, por favor, pasad dentro —pidió el hombre.

—Sí-sí.

—No será necesario, Asura —masculló Soul—. Nos iremos en seguida.

Asura sonrió y Maka se ruborizó.

—¿De verdad?Es una lástima, Soul. Pero...es mejor que hablemos dentro —Asura dirigió una mirada hacia arriba y suspiro—. Es peligroso hablar aquí fuera.

Soul no pudo más que darle la razón. Detrás de él, sentía las miradas de veinte demonios fijadas en su espalda. Y, sobretodo, en la de Maka.

—Bien, entremos —accedió el albino a regañadientes.

Se aseguro de no soltar la cintura de Maka y de que Asura no se le acercara ni un milímetro cuando cruzaron las puertas del caserón.

Asura les guío hasta una de las estancias, donde pudieron acomodarse en un amplio sofá. _Mi padre se enfurecería si viera que las teorías del tío Sid son ciertas:los demonios son asquerosamente ricos, _pensó para sus adentros Maka, observando de cabo a rabo la casa.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber, preciosidad?

Maka volvió a sonrojarse.

—No-no, gracias.

Asura asintió y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, mirándoles con una sonrisa gatuna.

—Es raro encontrar demonios que tengan a un humano a su lado. Al menos, un humano _vivo_—rió Asura.

Soul hizo un ademán de levantarse, con los ojos chispeando odio, pero Maka le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—No hagas nada, Soul —susurró ella en su oído.

Soul siseó y se acomodó en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿A qué debo vuestra visita? —Cuestionó Asura—. Hace mucho que no venías por aquí, Soul. me ha sorprendido que me hayas llamado.

—Y me hubiera gustado que eso siguiera así. Pero necesitamos tu...ayuda —titubeó él.

—¿Mi ayuda? —Parecía poner más atención ahora que había escuchado esa palabra—¿En qué?

—¿Has oído algún rumor sobre algún demonio que haya asesinado a... —Soul deposito una foto sobre la mesa y sonrió—...esta chica?

Asura tomó la fotografía de Kim y la observó con ojos fríos. Maka se preguntó como Soul habría robado esa foto a Kid, sin que el policía se diera cuenta.

—Vaya, tiene una marca satánica en la muñeca —señaló Asura.

Soul asintió.

—¿Sabrías decirme quién pudo hacerle eso?

Asura dejó la foto en la mesa.

—Desgraciadamente, no —contestó—. Y, si lo supiera, no podría darte esa información. No así como así.

Maka entendía porque decía eso:los demonios eran así de rastreros. A cambio de hacerte un favor, tú tenías que darle algo a cambio de igual o mayor importancia que el favor pedido.

—Que curioso —murmuró Soul—. Esta noche, he salido a dar una vuelta y he oído a un par de demonios menores hablando sobre la muerte de esta chica —Asura se tensó y clavó una gélida mirada en el albino—. Es raro que tú no hayas oído nada.

_Por eso se fue de casa antes_, Maka le miró algo sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

—Soul, ¿no me digas qué ahora te ha dado por jugar a los detectives? —Asura sonrió.

Soul se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy un demonio, Asura. Me aburro con facilidad. La muerte de esta chica me proporciona algo de diversión...

—Ya veo.

Asura se levantó del sofá y echó una rápida mirada hacia las escaleras. Maka visualizó a un par de demonios que los contemplaban serios, sentados en los peldaños de las escaleras. _Esto me da mala espina._

—Así que, has venido a mi casa, solamente para preguntarme si conozco al asesino de la humana, ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada.

—Podrías haber preguntado a otro demonio, ¿por qué a mí?

—Porque, como todos saben, tú eres el rey de la calle Manok. Y conoces a todos los demonios que habitan en ella —explicó Soul.

—¿En serio, Soul? —murmuró divertido Asura.

Los demonios de las escaleras dieron un paso al frente. Soul les dirigió una mirada fría, antes de agarrar de la mano a Maka:

—Vete, ¿vale? —Le susurró en el oído.

Maka le miró confundida.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Soul? —Inquirió Maka.

—Nada bueno —le sonrió él.

Maka se enderezó y miró a Asura. El demonio esbozó una sonrisa agradable.

—Te-tengo que irme —se apresuró a decir.

—Que pena —exclamó Asura—. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

Maka le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de ir directa hacia la puerta. Miró una última vez a Soul, esperando que él se levantara y se fuera con ella, antes de salir del caserón.

No entendía la razón por la que Soul le había pedido que se fuera.

* * *

><p>Debían de ser las tres de la madrugada, cuando Maka abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama.<p>

Había tenido una pesadilla.

La chica jadeó en busca de aire, sintiendo nauseas y el cuerpo terriblemente adolorido. _Odio despertarme de esta forma,_ se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su sudadera y miró el despertador.

—Es demasiado temprano...

Se puso en pie y, arrastrando los pies cansada, salió de su habitación. Se moría de sed y un par de pastillas no le harían ningún mal. Así podría dormir tranquilamente y sin necesidad de soñar nada.

En cuanto pisó la cocina, notó que la piel se le ponía de gallina y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quien le había provocado esas sensaciones.

—Soul...

El chico rió débilmente.

—Acabo de llegar —anunció él.

Maka se giró para mirarle enfadada. Estaba preocupada. _Muy_ preocupada. No sabía por qué la había pedido que se fuera de la casa de Asura, dejándolo solo con todos esos demonios por ahí.

Y le habría gritado, sino fuera porque vio el aspecto lamentable que presentaba:sus ropas rasgadas, los tajos en sus mejillas, la sangre que emanaba de su brazo izquierdo...

Maka bajó la mirada y encontró un caminito de copos rojos que comenzaba en la ventana y acababa en el sofá donde estaba sentado Soul.

Quiso abrir la boca y preguntarle quien le había hecho eso, pero el chico se levantó con dificultad del sofá y fue hasta ella.

—Después —susurró con voz ronca.

Soul la tomó de la mano y la guió de vuelta a la habitación. Luego, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y, aunque Maka podría haberse resistido, no se separó del cuerpo de Soul.

El chico la abrazó con suavidad por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pelo de ella. Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién te ha hecho...? —Empezó a decir Maka.

Pero Soul sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Después —volvió a repetir tajante—. Ahora...sólo quiero dormir.

Minutos después, Maka alzó la vista y le vio dormido, pero con los brazos aferrados a ella.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Maka se despertó y encontró la cama vacía. Se frotó los ojos adormilada y salió de la cama, buscando a Soul.<p>

Lo encontró en la cocina, sentado en una de las sillas, fumando.

Y no estaba solo.

—Buenos días, Maka —le saludó Kid.

—Ah...hola...—Maka se sintió avergonzada de que Kid la encontrara en pijama, por lo que se cubrió con una bata y se sentó con ellos— ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No habíamos quedado el la plaza mayor?

—Soul me ha llamado.

Maka miró sorprendida a Soul. No se esperaba eso de él. _Que raro..._

—Oh, y... ¿puedo saber por qué?

Maka estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba una considerable dosis de café. Sacó una taza del lavavajillas y empezó a hacerse café, sin atreverse a mirar al policía o a Soul a los ojos.

—Soul me ha dicho que fuisteis a la calle Manok a interrogar a un demonio —comenzó a decir Kid.

—Sí.

—Y que hablasteis con un demonio _bastante _importante.

_¿Asura era un demonio importante?Por la conversación que mantuvieron él y Soul, debía de serlo._

—Supongo —se limitó a decir Maka— ¿Y?

Soul y Kid intercambiaron una mirada. Maka se preguntó a sí misma a que venía esa mirada cómplice y, de repente, recordó algo:

—¿Tú no estabas herido? —Cuestionó mirando a Soul.

Soul asintió y desvío la mirada.

—Estaba, tú misma lo has dicho.

—Pero...¿cómo te has curado tan rápido?¿quién te hizo eso? —Soul y Kid volvieron a mirarse— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Kid suspiró.

—Maka, cuando te fuiste de la casa de Asura, hubo ciertos...problemas —dijo Soul, rascándose la mejilla.

_¿Problemas?_Entonces, todo encajó:la sangre, la tardanza de Soul, las miradas cómplices entre él y el policía, las preguntas con doble sentido...

—¿...qué le has hecho a Asura? —Preguntó Maka a media voz.

Soul la miró apenado. Era la primera vez que la miraba de una forma tan...indefensa. Eso preocupó más aún a Maka.

—Era él o yo. No me dejó otra alternativa.

—¿Qué...? —Maka se sentó en el suelo y le miró asustada.

Kid se levantó del asiento y fue hacia ella, poniéndola una mano en el hombro. Se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y la sonrió.

—Tenemos dos noticias:una mala y otra buena —le dijo en tono amable—. La buena es que sabemos quien mató a Kim. La mala es que no podremos capturarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el asesino de Kim es Asura. Y Soul lo descuartizó ayer por la noche —completó el policía.

Lo único que pudo hacer Maka es sonreír. Sonreír y dirigir una mirada incrédula a Soul.

_¿Qué has hecho, Soul?_


	3. Frágil

_****Disclaimer: ****_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**¡E**eoooo!-Chilla hasta quedarse sin aire y morirse- (?)¿Cómo están, mortales?

Últimamente estoy muy ocupada, por el instituto y las clases de alemán D: Por lo que tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Aún así, me seguiré esforzando para traeros la continuación, ya que queda menos para que acabe el fic, (jojojo -risa malévola de Papa Noel)

¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron!Como habéis acabado con mis provisiones de chocolate y caramelos, no os daré nada a cambio por los rws ¬¬ (os señala acusadoramente hasta meteros el dedo en los ojos), que estamos en crisis y el dinero no llueve del cielo (se asoma por la ventana esperanzada). Gracias a mi esposa por insistirme en que escribiera xD

**Recomendación:O**ír "Because I want you"de Placebo ;D

Ale, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

**"_I´_**_m not strong enough to stay away. _**_C_**_an´t run from you. **I** just run back to you"_

**A**pocalyptica

**Capítulo III:F**rágil

* * *

><p><strong>—¿E<strong>n serio, Soul? —Murmuró divertido Asura.

Los demonios de las escaleras dieron un paso al frente. Soul les dirigió una mirada fría, antes de agarrar de la mano a Maka:

—Vete, ¿vale? —Le susurró en el oído.

Maka le miró confundida.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Soul? —Inquirió Maka.

—Nada bueno —sonrió él.

_No te gustaría saberlo_, los ojos de Soul esquivaron los de la chica, concentrándose en los demonios que bajaban las escaleras con lentitud. ¿_Están intimidándome?Que ridículo. _Una sonrisa socarrona asomo en los labios del albino.

Maka se enderezó torpemente del sofá, dirigiendo una breve mirada a Asura, como si temiera que, al mirarle a los ojos, el demonio descubriera su miedo.

—Te-tengo que irme —se apresuró a decir.

—Que pena —exclamó Asura—. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

Maka le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de ir directa hacia la puerta. Soul cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tranquilo de saber que ella estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no presencia lo que iba a ocurrir en breves.

_Comienza el show._

—Oye, por curiosidad, ¿has llamado a tus amiguitos por alguna razón en especial? —Cuestionó el albino, ladeando la cabeza.

Asura amplió su sonrisa, mostrando unos finos colmillos. Los demonios se quedaron quietos, observando en silencio la escena.

—Soul, Soul, Soul, la mayor estupidez que puede cometer un demonio es la de encariñarse con un humano. Y lo sabes.

Al oír eso, el albino arqueó una ceja y dejó de sonreír.

—Te lo digo por experiencia —Asura se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda a Soul, encogiéndose de hombros—.Lo mejor que podrías hacer es dejar a la humana y volver con los tuyos.

—No puedo hacer eso.

El tono melancólico del albino hizo que Asura se cuestionara muy seriamente el por qué de esa necesidad de estar con aquella humana. Porque, claro, era una simple humana. Sólo tuvo que darse la vuelta y mirar los ojos carmesís de Soul para comprender la razón por la que el demonio no podía separarse de Maka Albarn.

Y eso le hizo sonreír.

—¿Sabes, Soul?Hay una forma para librarte de la humana. Para que dejes de sufrir por ella —se atrevió a decir Asura.

Soul frunció el ceño y sus ojos chispearon rabia.

—Yo no estoy sufriendo.

—Te comprendo, Soul —prosiguió el demonio, ignorando el comentario del albino—.Por eso, yo acabé con _ella _antes de que lo arruinara todo.

_Le tengo_, Soul tuvo que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Asura alzó la vista y, por primera vez en milenios, Soul vio un atisbo de tristeza en aquellos ojos rojizos como llamas. Pero, sólo duró unos segundos antes de que la fría determinación nublara los ojos de Asura.

—¿Te crees que soy estúpido, _Evans_? —Siseó.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —sonrió Soul.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mano de Asura aferraba con fuerza sobrenatural el cuello de Soul, con los ojos llameando odio. El albino sólo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa y devolverle la mirada, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Eres igual que _ella _—chilló Asura—, sólo quieres condenarme. Sólo quieres arruinarme la vida, ¡sólo quieres destruirme!

_¿Tiene miedo?_Soul observó como le temblaban las manos y sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro, como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie más los oía. _Tiene miedo_, afirmó Soul.

—¿Destruirte?¿Yo? —Rió el albino— ¿Por qué debería hacer...?

—¡Has venido a mi casa para hacer preguntas acerca de _ella_! —Rugió Asura, señalando la mesa.

Soul desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, donde descansaba la fotografía de Kim. _Ya eres mío, Asura._

—Así que, sí que la conocías —susurró Soul.

Asura aumentó la presión de su agarre, consiguiendo que el albino jadeara en busca de aire.

—La conocía —sonrió el demonio, clavando sus uñas en el cuello de Soul—. Y al igual que tú, yo no podía separarme de ella. La quería mucho...hasta que descubrió _nuestro _secreto —gruñó.

_¿Un secreto?_

—¿Y qué hiciste cuando ella descubrió ese secreto?

Asura soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre a Soul.

—Tuve que matarla, ¡obviamente no podía dejarla viva! —Siguió riendo—. Me ordenaron que lo hiciera y yo tuve que cumplir las órdenes.

—¿Quién te ordenó hacerlo, Asura?¿Por qué?¿Cuál es ese secreto?

Al oír aquellas preguntas, algo despertó en el interior de Asura. Algo que sólo había sentido aquella noche en la que persiguió a Kim hasta acabar con ella. Un instinto de supervivencia.

—Matarlo —ordenó Asura, alejándose del albino.

_Lo que me faltaba, _Soul se puso en pie de un salto, respirando con dificultad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba rodeado por diez demonios que estaban listos para arrancarle los brazos a un chasquido de dedos de Asura.

Soul se tronó los dedos, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos muertos de Asura. Aquel que había sido un demonio poderoso, ahora sólo era una criatura patética y asustadiza.

—Lo siento, Soul, pero sabes demasiado —se excusó Asura, sentándose en el sofá para contemplar la escena cómodamente—. Dale saludos de mi parte al Infierno.

Soul sonrió. Fue una sonrisa burlona que hizo dudar a Asura por un instante. Pero, el demonio no pudo hacer nada al respecto cuando vio como una guadaña rojiza aparecía entre las manos del albino de la nada y éste susurraba:

—Y La Reina Roja dijo: "¡Qué le corten la cabeza!"

Y dicho esto, Soul cortó, sin miramiento alguno, la cabeza del primer demonio que se le acercó demasiado.

_¿Quién va a mandar saludos al Infierno ahora, Asura?_

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn no se iba a desmayar. Maka Albarn no se había desmayado y, por supuesto, Maka Albarn no se encontraba ahora mismo tumbada en un sofá, con la cabeza dándole vueltas sólo porque al idiota de Soul se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de descuartizar a Asura.<p>

Claro que no.

Sólo estaba tumbada en ese sofá porque le dolía un poco la cabeza. Nada más.

—¿Quieres qué te traiga otro vaso de agua? —Preguntó preocupado Kid.

—No, gracias —susurró Maka.

Soul seguía sentado en el suelo, en un rincón de la cocina, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba jugando con una pelota de tenis, lanzándola hacia el otro lado del cuarto y atrapándola en el aire.

Parecía estar pensando en algo y, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, no debía de ser nada bueno.

—Entonces, el caso está resuelto —suspiró Maka, intentando enderezarse, pero la vista se le nubló y volvió a caer en redondo al sofá.

—Descansa, Maka —le aconsejó Kid, poniéndola una almohada detrás de la cabeza.

Ella gruñó.

—Y,¿ahora qué vas a hacer, Kid? —Susurró Maka, acomodándose en el sofá.

—Seguir investigando —contestó el policía.

Maka parpadeó. _¿Qué?_

—¿Cómo?Pero, si todo ya ha acabado:el asesino de Kim es Asura y está muerto. Fin de la historia.

El policía negó varias veces con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Maka.

—Que el asesino esté muerto no significa que el caso esté resuelto. Seguimos sin saber por qué lo hizo.

—Asura mencionó algo sobre un secreto que había descubierto Kim —mencionó Soul con voz ronca. Seguía sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Maka—. Y que alguien le había obligado a acabar con ella.

—¿Obligado? —Maka alzó una ceja.

Por fin, Soul se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo y mirarla a los ojos. Un escalofrío agradable recorrió el cuerpo de Maka.

—Asura quería a Kim.

—Ah...

Nuevamente, se hizo el silencio en la casa. Maka porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para seguir hablando, Kid porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y, Soul, porque estaba incómodo. Y demasiado cansado.

—Lo mejor será que investiguemos cada uno por nuestra cuenta —dijo Death the Kid—. Yo volveré a preguntar a la familia Diehl e investigaré junto a unos compañeros de mi departamento. Vosotros podríais volver a la calle Manok y averiguar algo sobre la relación de Asura y Kim.

Maka asintió en silencio.

—Lo mejor será que nos tomemos unos días de descanso —sugirió Soul.

Kid lo meditó durante un rato. El policía contempló el ceniciento rostro de Maka y aquellos suspiros de cansancio que escapaban de sus labios. No le quedó otra que darle la razón al demonio.

—Está bien, descansar —el policía se puso en pie y recogió su chaqueta—. Os llamaré si encuentro algo de suma importancia para el caso, ¿vale?

Kid le dio un beso en la mejilla a Maka a modo de despedida y, tras decirla que llamara a su padre para comentarle acerca del asunto por el que estaban pasando, se fue.

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, Soul observó como Maka se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Sino fuera porque la conocía a la perfección, habría creído que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Pero no era así.

El demonio se levantó del suelo y se deshizo de sus rotas zapatillas, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Soul se tumbó en el mismo sofá que ella, abrazándola. Él esperó sentir el impacto de la mano de Maka contra su mejilla(o algo peor)como siempre hacía ella cada vez que Soul la abrazaba de esa forma.

No obstante, ella se limitó a acurrucarse en su pecho y susurrar con voz adormilada:

—Te odio.

Y él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, como si eso arreglara todo el mal que le había causado. Y mientras Maka dormía entre sus brazos, el demonio, en un silencio doloroso, la contemplaba anhelante.

Ansiando tenerla a ella. Tan frágil, tan humana, tan...

..._mía._

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años antes-<strong>

* * *

><p>Al principio, Maka Albarn se limitó a mirar de arriba a abajo al demonio que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Tsubaki. Después de un rato, volvió su vista hacia su amiga, quien estaba temblando a su lado.<p>

—Tsubaki —le llamó con voz dulce.

Su amiga se limitó a soltar un quejido endeble y a sacudir varias veces la cabeza, negándose a abrir los ojos y ver que la pesadilla que estaban viviendo era real.

Maka estaba sola. Sola, con un demonio de ojos rojos que la observaba con mera curiosidad.

Lo único que se le ocurría hacer a Maka era llamar a su padre al móvil y que, éste, se encargara de controlar la situación. Su padre era un experto en demonios, un cazador innato. Ella sólo era su hija y había visto muy pocos demonios en su vida.

Y todos los que había visto no eran tan _humanos _como el chico que se encontraba en frente suya.

Debía de tener unos viente años, pero esa sonrisa traviesa que se escurría por sus labios le daba un aire jovial, atrayente. El pelo blanco despeinado y la ropa hecha jirones, como si acabara de venir de una pelea.

Pero si algo le inquietaba a Maka eran sus ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Parecían hechos de sangre y brillaban en la oscuridad con una chispa de precaución que le erizaba la piel.

La estaba mirando. Atentamente. Parecía que estaba esperando a que ella le dijera algo.

_¿Y qué se le suele decir a un demonio?_, Maka tragó saliva y bajando la mirada, lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue una estupidez:

—Hueles a ceniza.

El demonio ni se inmutó. Sólo entrecerró sus ojos hasta que sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos finas rayas, como si se trataran de los ojos de un gato.

Maka, muerta del miedo, decidió fijar su vista en su amiga y recordarse a sí misma la razón por la que había decidido jugar a esa estupidez de la Ouija. _Sólo lo hice por curiosidad, para ver si era verdad que se te aparecía un fantasma. No pensaba en que podría encontrarme cara a cara con un demonio. Estúpido juego. _

Sin embargo, los nervios y el miedo desaparecieron al ver como el demonio se olisqueaba la manga de su chaqueta y arrugaba el ceño:

—Es verdad:apesto a cenizas.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, Maka le vio sonreír. Una sonrisa divertida que la hizo plantearse seriamente si de verdad era un demonio, una de esas criaturas tan malévolas y repugnantes que tanto odiaba su padre. _No es un mal tipo, al parecer. _

Maka le regaló una sonrisa tímida y se acercó a gatas hacia él, pero guardando cierta distancia.

—¿Has sido tú quien ha movido el vaso? —Cuestionó curiosa.

Él asintió secamente.

—Ah, pues menudo susto le has dado a mi amiga —dijo ella, señalando a la temblorosa Tsubaki, quien seguía sin atreverse a mirar al demonio a los ojos.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada. _No parece muy feliz, _Maka frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿A qué te referías con eso de "qué me darás a cambio"?

—Tú me has llamado —contestó indignado el chico. Parecía que le había molestado que le preguntara acerca de eso.

_Oh, vaya..._

—Yo no te he llamado. Sólo estábamos —vaciló— jugando. Quería probar si era verdad eso de que se te aparecen fantasmas si juegas a esta tontería.

El demonio arrugó el ceño y ladeó la cabeza confuso. Luego, extendió el brazo y agarró con brusquedad la mano de Maka, guiando la mano de ella hasta su mejilla. Maka palpó sus mejillas, temblando.

—¿Te parezco yo un fantasma? —Inquirió el chico con burla.

_Le arde el cuerpo, huele a cenizas..._

—No-no —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Bien —sonrió él, soltando su mano—. Dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa si aparecía.

—Se lo dije a un supuesto fantasma, no a un demonio —protestó Maka.

Él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No voy a darte nada a cambio —gruñó Maka.

—¿No? —El chico se levantó y, en un parpadeó, desapareció de la vista de Maka.

La chica se quedó blanca, sorprendida por la rapidez en la que se había marchado el demonio. _Mejor así, papá dice que son criaturas muy peligrosas._ Lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar el tablero y olvidarse del asunto.

Y eso iba a hacer, cuando sintió un cosquilleo agradable en sus brazos. Sintió el aliento dulce del chico acariciándole las mejillas antes de que, con un ronroneo, él murmura:

—Siempre puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieras, a cambio de algo que yo necesito.

Maka sintió varios escalofríos y recordó las palabras de su padre: "—No hagas tratos con demonios. Son muy tramposos".

Pero, para Maka Albarn, aquellas palabras no tenían ni una pizca de malicia. O, eso le parecía.

—¿Puedo pedirte cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa —afirmó él.

Tsubaki seguía temblando a unos metros de ella. Maka se dio la vuelta para encarar al demonio y comprobar si había algo en su rostro que le delatara. Pero no encontró nada.

—Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí —susurró Maka, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

El chico sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años después-<strong>

* * *

><p>—De verdad, no sé como lo harían, pero los dos desaparecieron del callejón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<p>

No era que Tsubaki no se creyera la historia de Black Star. No, no era eso. Si ella tenía el ceño fruncido y esa sonrisa vacilante en los labios era porque, cada vez que hablaba Black, se le veía la comida en la boca.

Y a Tsubaki no le gustaba contemplar los trozos de carne y lechuga de la hamburguesa en la boca de su novio.

—Y no me mee encima —aseguró Black.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que tus pantalones estuvieran mojados? —_Y que apestaran a pis._

Black dejó de comer y con el rostro totalmente serio, contestó:

—Estaba bebiendo fanta de naranja y se me cayó encima.

_Fanta de naranja con olor a pis, claro, claro._ Tsubaki se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo los platos, ignorando a Black Star. Podría haberse inventado una excusa mejor.

La verdad era que le había llamado la atención la historia que le había contado. Le parecía raro eso de que dos personas desaparecieran así como así. Por arte de magia.

Pero, después de todo, era Black Star quien le había contado esa historia. Bien podría ser una mentira o una historia producida por los efectos del alcohol(o de haber comido muchas golosinas. A él no le sentaba muy bien el azúcar en grandes dosis). Decidió olvidarse del tema y ponerse manos a la obra con su trabajo para la Universidad, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Black Star seguía discutiendo consigo mismo acerca de las diferencias entre lo que era mearse encima y que se te cayera una botella de fanta casualmente en la entrepierna, cuando Tsubaki cogió el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Tsubaki?

La chica se quedó sin habla al oír aquella voz tan familiar.

—Spirit...¿Albarn? —Preguntó, atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

El hombre rió al otro lado.

—¿Tan sorprendida estás de que te llame?

_Un poco, sí._

—No, claro que no —sonrió la chica, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

_Desde que Maka decidió ir a la Universidad y mudarse de casa, _se recordó a sí misma.

—Sí, bastante —dijo con cierta timidez Spirit— ¿Cómo os van las cosas a Black Star y a ti?

Tsubaki dirigió una rápida mirada a su novio, quien batallaba con tenedor y cuchillo contra los restos de la hamburguesa.

—Nos va bien —suspiró ella— ¿Y a usted?

—Tutéame, Tsubaki, por favor —se rió Spirit—. Yo estoy bien, bueno...echo de menos a Maka.

—Ah, bueno...

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, claro.

_No se fía de Soul. _Black Star se levanto de la mesa y fue a ver la televisión, sin prestar la menor atención a Tsubaki.

—¿Tsubaki?¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí, perdona —se excusó ella.

—Estaba diciéndote que...he estado pensando en...hacerle una visita a Maka.

—¿A Maka? —_Oh, oh._

—Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y tampoco me llama tan a menudo como yo quisiera. Además...

—¿Sí?

—Kid me ha dicho que ha habido ciertos problemas por allí. Y mi hija está involucrada en ellos.

Tsubaki no contestó. La palabra "problemas" tenía que guardar relación sí o sí con los demonios. Ella estaba casi segura de que Maka tenía que haberse metido en un lío relacionado con esas criaturas.

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para prever aquello.

—¿Problemas, eh? —Dijo y su mirada se encontró con la de Black Star.

* * *

><p>Aquel día no tenía ganas de ir a la Universidad. Se sentía demasiado mal como para poder prestar un mínimo de atención a sus clases de bioquímica.<p>

Por eso, había decidido dejar solo a Soul en el apartamento e irse ella a tomar el aire. Necesitaba pensar y apartarse del albino durante un rato.

Seguía cabreada con él. Podría haberse librado de Asura de otra forma, pero, no, él tenía que descuartizarlo a él y a los otros demonios que le acompañaban. Y eso les metía en más problemas de los que ya tenían.

Además, estaba el caso.

Ahora que sabían que el asesino era Asura, debían descubrir el por qué la mato. Y lo poco que sabían de sus razones eran confusas.

Un secreto. Y una obligación.

¿Qué podían averiguar con eso?Absolutamente nada. Soul debería haber interrogado más a Asura antes de acabar con él.

Maka meneó la cabeza, harta de darle vueltas al asunto. Necesitaba un respiro. No quería seguir pensando en todo aquello. _No debería haber dicho a Kid que le ayudaría. _

Se acercó al escaparate de una librería, fijándose en todos los libros expuestos y sintiendo la necesidad de entrar y comprar uno._ Creo que tengo algo de dinero_, pensó mirando su bolso con alegría. Un buen libro la distraería de todo ello. Y ella necesitaba distraerse y descansar...

Entonces, fue cuando alzó la mirada.

En el escaparate, vio el reflejo de una mujer mirándola atentamente. Sus ojos fríos la contemplaban sin ningún disimulo, con un atisbo de amenaza en ellos. Tenía unas extrañas marcas negruzcas en sus brazos, como si fueran unos tatuajes.

Pero a Maka no le parecían tatuajes simples y corrientes. No. Se movían. Parecían serpientes que se deslizaban siseantes por los brazos de esa mujer.

_Me está mirando. _

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, la mujer sonrió y dio un paso al frente. A través del espejo del escaparate, Maka vio como ella movía los labios rápidamente, formando las palabras "Humana"y "Muerte".

A Maka se le cortó la respiración y estuvo apunto de salir corriendo, sino fuera porque la mujer desapareció justo cuando Death the Kid torcía la esquina y se encontraba con la mirada temblorosa de la peliceniza.

—¿Maka?

La chica volvió en sí y se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos, procurando que no notara sus temblores.

—Hola, Kid...

El policía la sonrió y se acercó apresuradamente a ella, deseando contarle las nuevas noticias.

—Contigo quería hablar, Maka.

—¿Así?¿De qué?

—Del caso.

_Justo de lo que menos me apetece hablar a mí._

—¿Has descubierto algo?

—Más o menos —Kid rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y extrajo una serie de fotografías que le entregó a Maka—. Ella es Jacqueline, la hermana de Kim. Apareció muerta un día antes que su hermana.

—Que extraño —murmuró Maka, dirigiendo una mirada a las fotos.

—Mira sus muñecas, Maka.

Ella obedeció.

En cuanto vio el símbolo que tenía grabado a fuego en su muñeca, se olvidó completamente de su encuentro con aquella mujer o de lo cabreada que estaba con Soul. Se olvidó de todo. Y sólo pudo susurrar:

—Tiene la misma marca satánica que su hermana.

—Exacto —sonrió Kid—. Y tenemos a una persona que está dispuesta a contestar todas nuestras preguntas acerca de Jacqueline.

—¿Quién?

Kid sacó otra fotografía de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a Maka:

—Medusa Gorgon.

Por un momento, dejó de respirar y se queda quieta, muda por el miedo. Aquella mujer de la fotografía era la misma que, minutos atrás, la había estado observando. Era un demonio.


	4. Roto

_**Disclaimer: **_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**¡B**uenorras a todos!xD ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, como estoy feliz y es fine de semana, me apetecía subir un nuevo cap de este fic, al que, repito nuevamente porque soy un disco rayado, queda poco para que termine. Así que, disfrútenlo y espero que aparezcan nuevas dudas (?)

Yo me iré a dar saltitos de felicidad a otro lado -introduzca música estúpida y se sentido aquí- It is Weekend, fun, fun, fun.

Gracias a **Blaise Black**, al que moleste para que leyera el cap y me diera su opinión. Mua-ha-ha.

**Recomendación: O**ír "Shattered" de Trading Yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

"_**A**__nd the reflection_ _of a lie will keep__me waiting__.__**L**__ove gone for so long..."_

**T**rading **Y**esterday

**Capítulo IV: R**oto

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>eath the Kid se dejó caer en su asiento, desanudándose la corbata y llevándose a la boca uno de sus cigarrillos. Abrió los ojos y expulsó el humo de su boca, mientras paseaba sus dedos por su pelo.

_Un demonio que asesina a una humana por descubrir un secreto...¿y ahora qué?_Kid volvió a cerrar los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa de su despacho. Estaba en una encrucijada de la cual no veía ninguna solución posible que pudiera resolverla.

A su lado, sus compañeras de trabajo, Liz y Patty, reían tranquilamente y hablaban sobre el programa que habían visto la noche anterior. Bebiendo café, charlando, pero sin ningún problema al que enfrentarse.

En cambio, Kid no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido. Y no encontraba ninguna salida para aquel dichoso caso. ¿Qué podía hacer?¿Decirle a su jefe qué la chica había muerto por culpa de un demonio?

Kid rió y meneó la cabeza, desechando la idea. Pero...siempre podía dejar el caso. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía quien era el asesino, ¿no?Ya no importaba las razones que tuviera para haber hecho eso, él estaba muerto y Kid no quería seguir inmiscuyéndose en asuntos de demonios.

_Sólo traen problemas y no me gustaría acabar como...Maka_, Kid suspiró y pensó que podría llamar a la chica.

Estaba apunto de coger el móvil y llamarla, cuando Stein se presentó en su despacho, seguido de una mujer de sonrisa deslumbrante. Kid sintió un escalofrío repentino cuando los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos. _¿Qué ha sido eso...?_

—Death, ¿le pillo en un mal momento? —Cuestionó Stein, dándole dos palmadas en el hombro.

—No.

—Perfecto, entonces no le importara que le presente a Medusa Gorgon —dijo, tomando de la mano a la mujer y guiándola hasta una de las sillas vacías.

Kid se levantó rápidamente del asiento, algo avergonzado por las pintas que presentaba y se inclinó para saludar a la mujer:

—Un placer soy Death...

—...the Kid, lo sé, su jefe me ha hablado de usted —sonrió la mujer—.Gusto conocerle, Kid.

Cuando Kid tomó la mano de la mujer notó un picor desagradable que recorrió su cuerpo, seguido de un dolor intenso en su cabeza, como si le estuvieran martilleando por dentro. _Hace calor, demasiado calor,_ los ojos de Medusa brillaron divertidos antes de soltar la mano del policía. El dolor de cabeza desapareció en el instante en que se separaron.

—Bien, hechas las presentaciones, lo mejor será dejarles a solas para que hablen —murmuró Stein, abandonando el despacho de Kid.

Algo contrariado por la reacción de su jefe, el agente Death se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y examinó a Medusa de arriba a abajo. _Necesito otro cigarrillo._

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señora Gorgon?

—Llámame Medusa, por favor —rió la mujer. Ella sacó una carpeta de su bolso y la expuso encima de la mesa del policía—.Verá, me he enterado de que usted está llevando el caso de Kim Diehl.

—Así es —_pero no por mucho tiempo. _Kid desvió los ojos hacia la carpeta— ¿Eso es para mí?

—Sí, claro. Ábralo —le animo Medusa.

Dicho eso, Kid cogió apresuradamente la carpeta y, nada más abrirla, cayeron varias hojas al suelo. _Maldición_, el agente se agachó para recoger los papeles y, entonces, entre las hojas descubrió una fotografía arrugada que le llamó la atención. Al recogerla, observó asombrado que en ella aparecían los rostros sonrientes de Jacqueline y Kim Diehl. Abrazadas. Y mirando a Medusa Gorgon.

Death the Kid levantó la vista de la fotografía y observó con incredulidad a la mujer, quien le devolvió la mirada, dejando escurrir por la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa amigable que puso nervioso al policía.

—Agente Death —susurró mientras se levantaba—, me gustaría ayudarle con el caso.

—¿Cómo...?

* * *

><p>Soul seguía sentado en el sofá, con la mirada fija en la puerta de casa, como si estuviera esperando a que Maka cruzara por ella.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el olor de ella impregnado en su ropa, lo que le hacía imposible pensar en cualquier que no fuera la peliceniza.

Aburrido como estaba de esperarla, estuvo tentado de salir del apartamento para despejarse la mente(como había hecho ella).

Sin embargo, Soul se mantuvo sentado en el sofá, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición, teniendo cierto parecido al de una estatua. Entrecerró los ojos y bostezó y, sin más, ladeó la cabeza y se tumbó en el sofá.

_Estás haciendo el ridículo, Evans, _se regañó a sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. _Déjala ir, deja que Maka se marche, deja que se aleje de ti..._

...tan fácil de decir, tan difícil de hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años antes-<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo pedirte cualquier cosa?<p>

—Cualquier cosa —afirmó él.

Tsubaki seguía temblando a unos metros de ella. Maka se dio la vuelta para encarar al demonio y comprobar si había algo en su rostro que le delatara. Pero no encontró nada.

—Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí —susurró Maka, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

El chico sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —Había cierto tono burlón en su voz cuando habló que molestó a la peliceniza.

_¿Qué acabas de hacer, Maka?,_se dijo a sí misma. Estaba hablando con un demonio, cuando su padre le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no lo hiciera. Acababa de preguntarle si podía pedirle cualquier cosa, aún sabiendo que los demonios eran tramposos.

Y seguía mirándole a los ojos, a pesar de que había cierto brillo siniestro en ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Ronroneó él, acercándose nuevamente a la peliceniza.

_Puedes retractarte, Maka. Aún estás a tiempo._ Él la seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Yo...

—¿Chicas?¿Va todo bien por allí?

La madre de Tsubaki abrió la puerta de la habitación, encendiendo la luz y echando una hojeada rápida al panorama:su hija temblando en un rincón de la habitación, un tablero con un vaso en el suelo, y Maka Albarn pálida y temblorosa. La madre de Tsubaki emitió un débil gemido y se adentró rápidamente en la habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Chilló asustada— ¿Por qué estáis así?

—Yo...yo...sólo...—tartamudeó Maka.

Al fin, Tsubaki levantó la vista y, con ojos llorosos, examinó la habitación. Después, se levantó del suelo, entre temblores y jadeos de pánico, y se abrazó a sí misma.

—No está —susurró.

Su madre alzó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Quién?

Pero Tsubaki no contestó a su madre. Sólo miraba a Maka, como si esperara que ella explicara lo que acababa de pasar. No obstante, la peliceniza sólo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa y murmurar:

—No está.

Y, a continuación, recogió su mochila del suelo y salió de la habitación de Tsubaki. Huyendo de la mirada temerosa de su amiga y de las posibles preguntas de la madre de su amiga.

**…**

En casa de los Albarn no había nadie cuando la peliceniza entró corriendo al vestíbulo. Cerró la puerta y fue encendiendo todas las luces de la casa, de una en una. El silencio de la casa la incomodaba, así que encendió la televisión y la acompañó del sonido estridente de la música de la radio.

Un poco más relajada, se dejó caer en el sofá y mandó un mensaje al móvil de su amiga, pidiéndola perdón por haberse ido tan deprisa de su casa y dándole las buenas noches. Esperaría a que volviera su padre y, quizás y sólo quizás, se atrevería a decirle lo que había hecho.

Cerró un segundo los ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro de cansancio, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, mandó el mensaje.

—Pareces agobiada, ¿tan molesto te parezco?

El demonio estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que ella, con la cabeza ladeada y observando el móvil de Maka, leyendo con una sonrisa divertida el mensaje que había mandado a Tsubaki. Maka se quedó sin aire al verlo tan cerca de ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Lo primero que pensó en hacer la peliceniza fue en levantarse y huir. Lo segundo, en subir al piso de arriba y coger una de las armas de su padre.

Lo que hizo fue quedarse quieta y balbucear:

—¿Qué haces _tú _aquí?

El albino arqueó una ceja y apretó los labios, en un claro gesto de dolor ante la pregunta de Maka. Aunque ella sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo.

—Me esperaba un "hola, me alegro de verte otra vez". Pero ya veo que eres muy borde —gruñó él.

_¿Se está burlando de mí?Y pensar que antes me había parecido un buen tío_. Maka arrugó el ceño y le dirigió una fría mirada.

—Mi padre no tardará en volver de su cacería.

—¿Cacería?

—Mi padre se dedica a matar a los de tu especie —sonrió Maka.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que el demonio se asustara y decidiera que lo mejor era marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Y, sobretodo, dejarla tranquila.

Pero lo que no esperó fue que el albino se acomodara en el sofá, bostezara y susurrara:

—Que buen hobby el de tu padre.

—¿¡Qué?

—Entonces, se alegrará de saber que tú y yo nos conocemos gracias a que has jugado a algo a lo que odian a muerte los que son como tu padre —se tronó los dedos y se hundió en el sofá, cerrando los ojos adormilado.

—No lo sabrá nunca porque tú te vas a irte ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? —El chico abrió un ojo y sonrió de medio lado a Maka.

—Sí —la peliceniza se levantó de un salto del sofá y empezó a plantearse seriamente el ir a por una de las armas de su padre.

El chico rió en voz baja y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Pensaba que querías hacer un trato conmigo.

Maka dejó de andar y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. _Un trato..._de nuevo, las severas palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza: "—No hagas tratos con demonios. Son muy tramposos."

Pero, aún así, ella quería comprobar si aquel demonio tan molesto podía cumplir su deseo. Aunque después se arrepintiera, quería ver si era posible.

Inspiró hondo y apretó las manos, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta.

—Sí. Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte —dijo con decisión.

Él no contestó, pero Maka sabía que la estaba observando, esperando a que ella le dijera algo.

—Yo...quiero ver a alguien —susurró nerviosa.

—¿A alguien? —El demonio estaba en frente de ella, con sus ojos rojizos nublados por una chispa de curiosidad.

—Sí...

**…**

El demonio se llamaba Soul. Soul Evans. Y aunque Maka había insistido en que le dijera cuantos años tenía realmente, el chico se negaba a decirle su edad. Sólo susurraba que tenía veintidós años(la edad que aparentaba). Y nada más.

—¿Es ella?

Maka asintió débilmente y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada, antes de agacharse y acariciar la lápida con dedos temblorosos. Las rosas frescas que había llevado su padre tapaban la inscripción, pero ella se conocía de memoria el epitafio: "Kami Albarn, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones". Sintió que le escocían los ojos y alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, donde las estrellas estaban ocultándose tras las nubes grisáceas.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña —le dijo, aunque sabía que al demonio no debía de importarle en lo más mínimo aquello—.Y, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, la sigo echando de menos. Y mi padre también —una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó en sus labios antes de mirar a Soul—. Me gustaría verla, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

_Por eso estaba jugando a la Ouija, ¿eh?_, pensó el demonio, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su desgarrado pantalón. Eso explicaba el enfado de la chica al verle a él y no a un fantasma. Ella, seguramente, esperaba ver a su madre en vez de a él.

Por primera vez en su larga vida, Soul se sintió algo incómodo. Y estuvo pensando en la posibilidad de negarse a ayudar a la humana.

Pero, no pudo.

Había comenzado a llover y las gotas salpicaban el rostro sereno de Maka Albarn. Pero, el demonio distinguió perfectamente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y como sus labios temblaban. Ella sonreía, pero sus ojos tristes desmentían esa sonrisa feliz.

Después de tantos años, de tanta soledad y de tanto mal causado, Soul Evans sintió un cosquilleó amargo y una extraña necesidad de abrazar a aquella humana. Pero se contuvo. Porque él era un demonio y se suponía que debía ser una criatura impasible, cruel y todas esas estupideces de las que estaba harto de oír.

Por eso, se quedó quieto, viéndola llorar en silencio y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan débil. _Recuerda, Evans, es sólo una humana. Aprovéchate de ella, haz tu trabajo._

—Me...¿me ayudarás...a ver a mi madre? —Hipó Maka, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

Soul vaciló antes de mirar aquellos enormes y acuosos ojos esmeralda. Tan llenos de vida...

—¿No? —Insistió ella.

_Tu trabajo, Evans. Es sólo una humana. Destrúyela, acaba con ella, hazla sufrir, quédate con su..._sin pararse a pensar en sus acciones, Soul dio varios pasos al frente y atrapó una de las coletas de Maka Albarn, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y aspiraba su embriagador olor.

—Te ayudaré —murmuró en voz—.Pero...

—¿Sí?

Los ojos del demonio se oscurecieron. Soltó la coleta de Maka y se inclinó hacia ella, con rostro frío y serio. Ella siguió sin moverse.

—Tendrás que darme algo a cambio...

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años Después-<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul abrió los ojos repentinamente, cuando notó que le pellizcaban las mejillas una y otra vez. Maka estaba acuclillada en el suelo, tirándole de las mejillas débilmente. Cuando la chica observó que el demonio estaba despierto, sonrió nerviosa y se separó un poco.<p>

—Ey —saludó ella.

Soul se incorporó en la cama y se estiró, bostezando sonoramente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó, desviando la mirada, como sino le diera importancia al asunto.

—Me había encontrado con Kid y habíamos ido a ver a una mujer llamada...—Maka se cortó a mitad de la frase y se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado.

—¿El qué? —Cuestionó aturdido Soul.

Maka negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

—No importa —dijo ella, yendo hacia su habitación—. Será mejor que continué con mi trabajo de la Universidad.

Maka estaba apunto de entrar en su cuarto cuando Soul la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Ella sintió un hormigueó agradable cuando las manos de él acariciaron su piel.

Se dio la vuelta, con una ceja alzada por la curiosidad y, al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho:Soul estaba demasiado cerca de ella, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fríos, nublados por la rabia y la confusión.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y murmuró en voz muy baja:

—Si te dijera "te quiero", ¿qué harías, eh?

Maka se quedó sin habla. El corazón le había dejado de latir y sólo podía mirar los ojos oscuros de Soul.

_¿Cómo...?_

* * *

><p>Black Star había salido un rato de casa. Tsubaki estaba demasiado nerviosa después de que Spirit Albarn la hubiera llamado y estaba en su momento insoportable(el cual, consistía en no parar de dar vueltas alrededor de Black, sin parar de hablarbalbucear/gritar hasta que te duelan los oídos. Con razón ellos eran novios).

El chico buscó con la mirada algún bar o restaurante abierto, en el que pasar el rato antes de volver a casa. También podría llamar a Hero e ir a su casa a jugar a algún videojuego y a aprovecharse descaradamente de su nevera.

_No es mala idea._

Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil, pero, de repente, una chica que cruzaba la calle corriendo le empujó y le tiró al suelo. Black no pudo evitar que su cara besara un charco(el cual era amarillo y él rezó para que no fuera pis o algo peor).

—Perdón —se excusó la chica, dándose la vuelta levemente para verle.

Unos segundos después, la chica sonrió a Black y siguió corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o alguien. Pero eso al peliazul no le importaba.

No.

Lo que le había llamado la atención eran los ojos verdosos de aquella chica, porque...

—...se parecen a los de Maka —susurró, levantándose del suelo y mirando la figura de la mujer que se perdía entre la multitud de gente.

Demasiado.

Black se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, yendo en dirección a la casa de Hero.

A unos metros de él, la mujer se había dado la vuelta y miraba en su dirección, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron iluminados por la luz de las farolas con un ápice siniestro.


	5. Envidia

_**Disclaimer: **_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**¡H**oooooooooooooooooooooooola! -se queda sin voz.

Sé que debería haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada, pero, ejem...el instituto un día de estos acabará conmigo(¡bien!¡fiesta!)y, sino lo hace él, lo harán mis amigos(al parecer, ellos encuentran terriblemente divertido un "deporte"llamado SoftCombat. Y yo practico con ellos. Ejem)

Este capítulo es el penúltimo del fic -introduzca música de suspense. Y es un poco largo, pero espero que les guste.

Aparte se explicará lo que pasó con Medusa Gorgon cuando Death the Kid y Maka fueron hablar con ella y otras cosas más...¡muahaha!

**Recomendación: O**ír "Bleed American"de Jimmy Eat World.

¡Muchísimas gracias a los mortales que leyeron el fic!Ya falta nada para que acabe :D Disfrutarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

"**_I_**_ hate what I have become. _**_T_**_he nightmare´s just begun..._**_"_**

**S**killet

**Capítulo V: E**nvidia

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>-Cinco años antes-<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>E<strong>**lla, cada vez que veía un charco, no dudaba en ir corriendo y saltar encima de él, salpicándose las botas de barro. Reía divertida como si tuviera cinco años y no quince.

"_Patético_—pensó él, mientras escondía su rostro en la capucha de su abrigo."Estaba de pie al otro lado de la acera, observando aquel extraño juego e intentando comprenderlo.

Irritado, apartó la vista de la humana. El cielo encapotado por nubes grisáceas que anunciaban lluvias, el viento revolviendo sus cabellos, aquel horrible olor a otoño y las hojas teñidas de naranja, amarillo y marrón. "_¿Qué estoy haciendo aún aquí? _—se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras contemplaba el bosque—._Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo con ella..."_

Se dejó caer encima de un tronco caído y contó en voz alta los días que llevaba viviendo en aquel mundo:siete meses en total. Soltó una maldición y negó con la cabeza. _"Siete meses, ¿qué hago perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma? _—quiso darse de golpes contra el tronco del árbol, pero en vez de eso, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño, lanzando miradas furiosas a la humana."

Pero, aquellas preguntas que merodeaban por su mente enfureciéndole, desparecieron al instante que ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió:

—¡Soul! —Ella alzó una mano para saludarlo y siguió chapoteando en los charcos—. Ven, ¡es divertido!

Aturdido, levantó una mano dispuesto a devolverle el saludo. Pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la iba a corresponder, bajó la mano y volvió a su actitud fría. "_Lo que me faltaba, que empezara a comportarme como un simple humano". _Se tumbó en el tronco, sin importarle que estuviera mojado, y cerró los ojos, ignorando a Maka.

—Oye...

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Gruñó él.

—…idiota.—Hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro de cansancio—. Sólo quería decirte que empieza a hacer frío y deberíamos irnos a casa...

Soul entreabrió los ojos, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la humana a escasos centímetros del suyo. "_No, tan cerca de mí no..._—pensó, sintiendo que algo explotaba de alegría al verla a su lado—. _Aléjate de mí". _De inmediato, el chico se apartó molesto de ella, como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo.

—¿Y?

Maka pardeó confundida.

—¿Cómo que "y"?¡Tenemos que volver a casa! —Chilló.

Soul se encogió de hombros y se volvió a tumbar.

—No es mi problema...sabes como volver, así que...vete.

—Pero...¿tú no vienes...? —Maka miró indecisa a su alrededor:el bosque empezaba a adquirir un matiz siniestro ahora que estaba anocheciendo.

—No.

La peliceniza se mordió el labio inferior, volvió la vista hacia atrás y, al final, lanzándole una mirada de puro odio, dio media vuelta y se fue pisando con fuerza el suelo. Se había abrazado a sí misma por el frío que tenía.

Soul se giró para observala y sonrió.

"_Así...cuanto menos relación guardes con ella, más fácil será terminar con todo esto _—se dijo a sí mismo."

Alzó la vista al cielo y, entonces, sintió de nuevo aquel vacío que sólo sentía cuando pronunciaba a aquellas palabras.

**…**

—Hola, soy Soul y soy el rey de los bordes —Maka siguió imitando la voz del demonio en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Se quedó quieta, con los puños apretados y chilló con fuerza, pateando una piedra enfurecida. "_Le odio, le odio"._ A veces, en sueños, se veía a sí misma golpeándole hasta quedarse a gusto. Siempre frío, siempre distante.

Y eso que la primera vez que le vio aquel día en casa de Tsubaki le pareció simpático. Quizás un poco sarcástico, pero era agradable...hasta que hicieron aquel estúpido trato.

"_El trato _—Maka tembló repentinamente y bajó la mirada, observando sus pies. Si levantaba la vista, seguro que se echaba a llorar. Como siempre."

"—Tendrás que darme algo a cambio... —le había dicho él delante de la tumba de su madre—. Algo a cambio de tu petición que tenga el mismo valor."

Maka se llevó una mano a su pecho y se mordió los labios. "_No voy a llorar"._ ¿Por qué había hecho ese trato?.El precio a pagar era tan alto...

—...no quiero perder mi...

El crujido de unas ramas hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara hacia atrás sobresaltada. Entre los arbustos, dos pares de ojos amarillos la vigilaban.

No tardó en reconocer a la criatura que la estaba acechando: "_Maldición". _Introdujo su mano en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó un frasco de agua bendita. El demonio salió de los arbustos, gruñendo y salivando por el hambre.

Maka se puso en guardia, preparada para atacar. "_Recuerda lo que te enseñó papá_".

Un segundo después, el demonio saltó sobre ella.

**…**

Se había quedado dormido y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mareado, se incorporó con cuidado y bostezó. "_Debería volver..._"Se estiró nuevamente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, cabizbajo y con la boca oculta tras la bufanda. "_Debería volver a casa,pero...no. No. Está noche no quiero estar con ella_". Apretó el paso y ocultó sus manos congeladas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mientras huía del bosque.

Sino hubiera visto el seto moverse, no se habría dado la vuelta y no habría encontrado a Maka con unas cuentas heridas en las manos, brazos y el rostro, cojeando y respirando con dificultad.

El demonio, asombrado se quedó durante una fracción de segundos mirándola con detenimiento. Después, corrió hacia ella con un deseo de protección que irrefrenable:

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ella se encogió de hombros y, al hacerlo, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me he encontrado con un demonio menor...papá me enseñó algunas técnicas para defenderme, así que yo...

Sin esperar a que ella acabara de hablar, Soul la agarró molesto del brazo y la arrastró (literalmente)hacia la salida del bosque.

—Esp...Espera, Soul...¿qué haces? —Tartamudeó ella nerviosa.

—¿No es obvio?Te llevo a casa.

**…**

—No te muevas, ya casi está —susurró él.

Aún así, ella se removió inquieta y apartó la mirada.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso...

Soul frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué.

Maka no contestó. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en él y se encontró con que el demonio la estaba observando fijamente, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella bajó la vista y procuró no mirarle hasta que terminará.

El chico volvió a pasarle un algodón por la mejilla, desinfectando las heridas. "_Menos mal que hoy es sábado y mi padre está de caza _—pensó para sus adentros. Si su padre les pillará en esa situación, sin duda alguna, le daría un ataque. Y, después, mataría a Soul.

Soltó una risilla al pensar en aquello.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

El albino alzó una ceja y cerró el botiquín.

—Nada, nada.

—Humm...

"_Esto es tan incómodo _—Maka se levantó de la cama en seguida y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de su habitación."

—Creo que deberías haberme avisado —empezó a decir Soul.

—¿En qué?

—Con lo del demonio —contestó, alborotándose su cabello—. Si me hubieras llamado, no habría pasado esto...

"_Aquí están_—sacó una de las tiritas del cajón y sonrió."

—Dijiste que volviera sola a casa —protestó la peliceniza.

—Ya, pero...

—¡...auch!

Soul alzó la mirada y la vio sujetándose el dedo. La tirita había caído al suelo. Maka miraba rabiosa la sangre que emanaba de su dedo y dio un paso en dirección al baño, dispuesta a limpiarse el corte.

Pero Soul la había agarrado de la mano e inspeccionaba la herida en silencio. "_¿Qué...hace?"_Maka se quedó sin aire al ver que el demonio lamía la herida lentamente, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—Para...

—¿Humm? —Soul lamió una vez más el corte y alzó los ojos hacia ella.

Al instante, las mejillas de Maka se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí.

—¿Por qué haces esto...?

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Ayudarme y luego huir de mí —murmuró enfadada.

"_Ah, chica lista._" Soul esbozó una medio sonrisa y se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

—No sé a que te refieres.

—Sí que lo sabes —apuntó ella. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza varias veces—. Da igual. Sólo te importa que el trato se cumpla para...

—¿...para qué, _Maka_? —Siseó él, juntando su frente con la de ella.

Maka tragó saliva, pero no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él, tan fríos, tan letales, tan...

—...tú sólo quieres mi...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente:

—¡Maka!

Ella parpadeó algo confusa de ver a Hero entrando en su habitación como si nada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí...?

—Hoy habíamos quedado, ¿lo habías olvidado? —Hero hizo un puchero y se acomodó en la cama—. He traído los libros que me dijiste para poder estudiar.

—Ah...¡claro, los libros! —Maka rió nerviosa y se acomodó con él en la cama—. Lo siento, se me había olvidado.

Hero la sonrió y abrió uno de los libros al azar. Entonces, recayó en uno de los cortes de la mejilla de Maka y lo acarició asustado.

—¡Guao!¿Y eso cómo te lo has hecho?

Fuera, agazapado en la rama de un árbol, Soul los vigilaba, al principio, sin darle mucha importancia. Pero, cuando vio como él acariciaba las mejillas de Maka, sintió como una cólera asesina le recorría el cuerpo. Las palmas de las manos le picaban y no podía apartar ni un segundo la mirada de ellos.

Hero la acariciaba, la sonreía. El humano podía estar a su lado sin ningún problema. Él, en cambio, se tenía que contener, tenía que huir, odiarla. Y observarla, sólo observarla.

"_No la toques _—pensó apretando los dientes y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta."

No podía encariñarse con ella. Debía contener sus emociones.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, lo único que la unía a Maka era ese trato. Y cuando el trato se cumpliera...

...todo acabaría.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años después-<strong>

* * *

><p>Death the Kid volvió a llamar a la puerta, mientras Maka estiraba el cuello y miraba las gárgolas que mostraban muecas burlonas, agazapadas en el tejado de la mansión. "<em>Oh, que lugar más...bonito <em>—rió entre dientes."

—¿Seguro qué está en casa? —Cuestionó ella.

El policía asintió y siguió insistiendo.

—Yo creo que deberíamos irnos...

Kid no se molestó en contestar. El agente de policía estaba cien por cien seguro de que Medusa Gorgon estaba en casa(entre otras cosas, porque ella misma le había dicho que estaría aquella tarde). Y sino le oía, llamaría al timbre hasta que éste se rompiera(o hasta que los vecinos se escandalizaran por el sonido).

—No sé, podríamos intentarlo otro día —siguió diciendo Maka, rascándose la mejilla.

—No.

—Quizás te equivocaste, Kid. Quizás ella te dijo que no estaría en casa y...

Se quedó a la mitad de la frase cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió de par en par:un mayordomo de aspecto excéntrico y uniforme pulcro les estaba examinando de arriba a abajo, como si se estuviera asegurando de que no fueran ladrones o mendigos que vinieran a molestar a su ama.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —Preguntó con cierto tono de irritación.

—Agente Death the Kid —como de costumbre, Kid sacó su placa de policía y se la mostró al mayordomo—. Venimos a hablar con la señora Gorgon.

Por un momento, Maka vio vacilar al mayordomo. Primero vio que los ojos inquisidores de él se clavaban en ella(estaba con los pelos revueltos por el viento y se había puesto la primera camiseta que había visto en el armario. Una en la que ponía "no me las mires tanto")haciendo un gesto de repulsión. Después, el mayordomo cogió la placa del policía, verificando que fuera auténtica.

Tras hacer todo eso, se hizo a un lado y alzó un brazo en son de bienvenida:

—Pasen.

"_Será imbécil, ¿a qué ha venido todo eso? _—Maka bufó e intercambio una mirada de irritación con Kid—. _Que ganas de darle una patada en..._"

Ambos cruzaron la puerta y penetraron en el interior de la casa.

Lo primero que pensó Maka al ver aquella elegancia, con los suelos de madera relucientes, cuadros de bodegones y bosquejos de, seguramente, un valor incalculable, y esas alfombras de terciopelo tan mullidas al pisarlas, fue que su casa era una birria. Y que no soportaba estar ahí sabiendo que había personas que vivían lujosamente mientras ella tenía que desesperarse con los pagos de la luz y el agua.

—Les llevaré hasta el despacho de la señora Gorgon —les pidió el mayordomo.

—Ag, muchas gracias.

Siguieron hasta el mayordomo por unas escaleras de caracol que ascendían a un segundo piso tan grande e impresionante como el primero. Había numerosas habitaciones con las puertas cerradas y, curiosa, Maka se preguntó si viviría alguien allí aparte del mayordomo tiquismiquis y Medusa.

"_Quizás tenga hijos_—luego negó varias veces con la cabeza desechando la idea."

—Aquí es.

El mayordomo paró en frente de una de las muchas puertas y llamó suavemente. Una voz cantarina respondió con un "adelante"y el mayordomo abrió la puerta. Sin más, Kid y Maka entraron en la habitación, mientras que el mayordomo cerraba la puerta para dejarles intimidad.

"_Oh, vaya..._—la habitación estaba repleta de libros que se acumulaban criando polvo en las estanterías. Había una vieja escalera de madera pegada a uno de los laterales de una estantería. En una mesa reposaban tres libros abiertos a la mitad, con las hojas amarillas y algo rotas."

Distraída por los libros, Maka no notó la presencia de Medusa Gorgon, quien estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio, con una serie de cuadernos abiertos.

—Bienvenidos, por favor, tomen asientos.

Kid asintió y agarró del brazo a Maka, obligando a la chica a que se sentara a su lado. Medusa se puso en pie y les sonrió amablemente.

—¿Quieres una taza de té o...?

—No, gracias —le interrumpió Kid—.No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Sólo queremos que respondas a todas nuestras preguntas.

Medusa pareció algo contrariada por la actitud del policía. Se sentó nuevamente en su sillón giratoria y, meditabunda, asintió levemente.

—Entonces, adelante. Pregúntame, agente Death.

Los ojos de Medusa se cruzaron con los de Maka y un brillo malicioso iluminó los ojos de la mujer . Maka frunció los labios, conteniéndose. "_Lo sabía. Es un demonio_—su mano vaciló al acariciar su bolso. Dentro llevaba unos frasco de agua bendita y una pistola. Por si acaso.

—En la comisaría, dijiste que conocías a Jacqueline y Kim Diehl.

—Así es —confirmó ella, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

Kid dudó al ver aquella sonrisa, pero siguió en su pose de policía frío y prosiguió con las preguntas:

—¿De qué se conocen?

Son mis sobrinas.

Kid levantó la cabeza inmediatamente. Había dejado de escribir en su bloc. Maka arrugó el ceño, "_miente. Debe de estar mintiendo"._

—¿En serio...?

Medusa ladeó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto —dijo, como si la pregunta la hubiera molestado—. La madre de las chicas es mi hermana pequeña.

"_Eso lo explica todo _—pensó el policía. Pero al ver el rostro de Maka, se sintió algo incómodo."

—Humm. —Kid terminó de escribir en su bloc y suspiró—. En la comisaría, me dijo que sabía que hizo la noche en la que fue asesinada Jacqueline Diehl.

—Sí.

—¿Podría explicarme que ocurrió?

La mujer se estiró las mangas del jersey y asintió brevemente.

—Ella había estado en mi casa aquella tarde, haciendo los deberes —empezó a decir—. Kim estaría trabajando, llevaba varios días sin pasarse por casa porque sus padres se habían enterado en que estaba trabajando. Creo que se sentía algo avergonzada.

"El caso es que Jacqueline recibió una llamada aquella tarde de su hermana. Discutieron durante una hora y, al final, ella me dijo que tenía que irse de casa. Que su hermana iba a cometer una estupidez y ella tenía que impedírselo. Algo relacionado con...—vaciló—, un secreto."

Kid se humedeció los labios ansioso. "_Maldición, dichoso secreto_."

—Y, dígame, ¿sabe de qué iba ese... "secreto"? —Cuestionó el policía.

—En realidad, no. —Ella desvío la mirada y suspiró—. Pero Jacqueline siempre que mencionaba eso del "secreto"mencionaba el nombre de una chica...

—Y, ¿se acuerda del nombre de la chica?

—No, ahora mismo no.

Kid dejó de escribir. Estaba apunto de hacer otra pregunta más, cuando la mujer miró su reloj y bufó:

—Lo siento mucho, agente. Pero tengo una reunión de trabajo dentro de quince minutos.

—Oh, es una pena. Aún tenía algunas preguntas...

Medusa esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que podrán resolver el caso _muy pronto._

Kid asintió algo confundido y, con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de Medusa Gorgon. Maka, en cambio, siguió sentada en el sofá.

—Sé lo que eres.

Medusa alzó una ceja, sin mirarla.

—¿De verdad?Que bien.

—Y apuesto lo que sea a que nos has mentido. Un demonio teniendo una familia...y preocupándose por alguien...

—¿...me estás diciendo esto en serio..._Maka_?

Había un claro tono de amenaza en su voz que puso nerviosa a Maka. La peliceniza metió la mano en su bolso y agarró el frasco de agua bendita, alerta.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque tú vives con ese demonio —Medusa se levantó de su asiento y rió.

—Pero Soul no es como tú...

—Oh, claro que Soul no es como yo —hizo una pausa, mientras se acercaba a Maka y susurraba en su oído:— Yo nunca harías las cosas que hace él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo ella, apartándose inmediatamente de Medusa.

—Pensé que él te lo habría dicho ya. Como os queréis tanto...

Las mejillas de Maka se tiñeron de rojo y, con violencia, empujó a Medusa a un lado. El demonio ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción con una mano.

—¿Te has cabreado?

—No...no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo todo esto...—tartamudeó. "_Rocíala de agua bendita y huye."_

—Eso es porque eres una humana ignorante —dijo con desprecio—. Sal de mi casa, ahora mismo —exigió ella, dándose media vuelta.

Maka se quedó quieta, titubeando. Tenía en la mano el frasquito de agua bendita y, si aprovechaba aquel momento en que el demonio se mostraba tan desprotegido, podía rociarla y acabar con ella. La ira la estaba cegando.

Pero, entonces, se recordó a sí misma que hacía mucho tiempo que no mataba demonios. Tiró del tirante del bolso y se lo puso en el hombro. Dirigió una mirada de odio al demonio y salió de la habitación.

—Ah, y Maka...

—¿Sí?

—Yo que tú no me encariñaría mucho de tu demonio.

De nuevo, sintió que las mejillas le ardían y, dando un portazo, salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de casa y entró silbando. Se encontró con las luces apagadas y con Soul tumbado en el sofá, dormido.<p>

Se mantuvo pegada en la puerta, contemplándole desde lejos, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. "—Yo que tú no me encariñaría mucho de tu demonio". Las palabras de Medusa seguían resonando en su cabeza, martilleando.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y dio un paso en dirección hacia Soul. "_En realidad, no sé que es Soul para mí."_

O quizás, en el fondo, ella sí sabía que sentía por Soul. Todas esas veces que el demonio la había protegido, esas noches acurrucados el uno junto al otro, aquellas tardes de soledad, cuando su padre se iba y sólo estaba el demonio.

"_Soul..."_Maka se arrodilló al lado de él, acariciando el pelo del chico con suavidad. El demonio se agitó en sueños y gruñó algo en otro idioma. Ella rió débilmente y le tiró de las mejillas. Casi de inmediato, Soul abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá, alterado. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos

—Ey —saludó ella, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Soul se incorporó en la cama y se estiró, bostezando sonoramente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó, desviando la mirada, como sino le diera importancia al asunto.

—Me había encontrado con Kid y habíamos ido a ver a una mujer llamada...—Maka se cortó a mitad de la frase y se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado.

—¿El qué? —Cuestionó aturdido Soul.

Maka negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

—No importa —dijo ella, yendo hacia su habitación—. Será mejor que continué con mi trabajo de la Universidad.

Maka estaba apunto de entrar en su cuarto cuando Soul la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Ella sintió un hormigueó agradable cuando las manos de él acariciaron su piel. "_Soul..."_

Se dio la vuelta, con una ceja alzada por la curiosidad y, al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho:Soul estaba demasiado cerca de ella, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fríos, nublados por la rabia y la confusión.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y murmuró en voz muy baja:

—Si te dijera "te quiero", ¿qué harías, eh?

Maka se quedó sin habla. El corazón le había dejado de latir y sólo podía mirar los ojos oscuros de Soul.

"_¿Cómo...?"_

—Contesta —pidió él con voz apagada.

"_¿Y qué decirte?Todo esto es tan confuso..."_Una y otra vez, como un eco incesante, escuchaba las palabras de Medusa. Pero, al mirar aquellos ojos rojizos, se olvidaba de todo y sentía la necesidad de acercarse a su cuerpo. De estar con él.

Quiso echarse a llorar.

—¿Maka...?

Estaban tan cerca que ella podía notar su aliento acariciando sus labios. Sin poder controlar sus acciones se puso de puntillas y se acercó a los labios de él, queriendo zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. "_No sé que siento por ti. No sé si esto es..."_no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento. Pero quería saborear los labios de Soul.

El demonio la agarró de los brazos y la observó detenidamente. Después se inclinó, algo indeciso, dispuesto a besarla.

Entonces, fue cuando sonó el móvil y ambos se apartaron rápidamente, avergonzados. Maka sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y sintió las manos de Soul rodeando su cintura.

—¿Diga?

—Maka, soy Kid —la voz del policía sonaba alterada. Más de lo normal.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kid?

—Necesito que bajes ahora mismo —murmuró ansioso—. Tsubaki me ha llamado. Sabe quien fue la última persona que vio a Jacqueline viva.

* * *

><p>Al final, Black Star despegó los morros del cartón de leche y, tras un eructo y un "disculpas, mea culpa", murmuró:<p>

—Hoy me he cruzado con una chica que se parecía a Maka.

Tsubaki, sentada a su lado, alzó una ceja sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

—¿De verdad?Me hubiera gustado verlo —sonrió ella.

Black se rascó la barbilla pensativo y continuó hablando:

—El caso es que me parece haberla visto en otra ocasión.

Tsubaki se dio la vuelta y le miró atentamente. Después, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucó en el pecho de Black Star.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Te acuerdas de esa chica que iba a nuestro instituto?Jacqueline Diehl.

"_Jacqueline...¿no estuvieron hablando de ella en las noticias del otro día?Kid llevaba el caso_—Tsubaki frunció el ceño y miró a su novio."

—...creo que un día vi a Jacqueline con la chica con la que me he cruzado hoy. Estaban discutiendo o algo así.

—¿Qué día fue eso?

Black se encogió de hombros y se arrebujó en el sofá, dando otro largo sorbo al cartón de leche. Eructo. Pausa. Silencio.

—Creo que unos días antes de que mataran a Jacqueline —volvió a encogerse de hombros—.Aunque, también me pareció verla aquel día. A esa chica. El día en que vi desaparecer a dos personas en un callejón, ¿te acuerdas...?

Tsubaki se apartó inmediatamente de Black y fue en búsqueda de su móvil. Curioso, Black le siguió con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llamar a Death the Kid.

—¿Por...?

—Tú sólo dime el nombre de la chica esa que dices haber visto con Jacqueline —dijo nerviosa, marcando el número rápidamente—. Porque, ¿sabrás el nombre, no?

—Sí, creo que se llamaba...

* * *

><p>Habían parado en frente de un almacén abandonado a las afueras de Death City. Las ventanas de la segunda planta estaban rotas o llenas de grafitis y, en el suelo, había tejas que se habían caído.<p>

No fue muy difícil entrar en el edificio. Alguien había forzado la entrada y los candados estaban tirados en el suelo.

Kid sacó un revolver y entró el primero en el edificio, asegurándose de que era un lugar seguro. Con un gesto de su mano, indicó a Maka y a Soul que le siguieran a dentro.

En el interior, los murciélagos revoloteaban de un lado a otro de la estancia, y el frío era insoportable. Había un cumulo de polvo por doquier y las paredes pintarrajeadas de letras en negro o en rojo con todo tipo de símbolos.

En el centro de la sala, sentada en una silla de madera, una mujer encapuchada les esperaba con las piernas cruzadas. Sólo se podía distinguir su sonrisa tímida.

Death the Kid se detuvo en medio de la sala, con la pistola fuertemente apretada contra su cuerpo, observando inquieto a la mujer.

—Habéis venido susurró ella.

Maka parpadeó confusa, "_esa voz.._._¿de qué me suena?"_ Soul se tensó nervioso y se quedó sin aire. Sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona. Había temido este día durante mucho tiempo.

La mujer se levantó del sitio.

Se quitó la capucha y enfocó sus ojos en los tres.

Maka palideció al segundo y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban. "_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Debo de estar soñando, debo de estar..."_

—¿Mamá...? —Pronunció con dificultad.

Kami esbozó una sonrisa ladina y ladeó la cabeza, mientras hacía una reverencia. Soul se acercó más a Maka, pensando muy seriamente en salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Hola, mi Makita...

Maka sintió como las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y, sin más, se desplomó en el suelo, sin parar de llorar y mirar a aquella persona. A su madre.

—No puede ser...no puede ser... —siguió repitiendo, meciéndose asustada—. No puede ser.

—¿El qué no puede ser, cariño?

—¡Tú estabas muerta!

—¿Eso te dijo tu padre? —Ella frunció el ceño disgustada y sonrió—. Bueno, mejor así.

—Pero, pero...—las palabras se le atragantaron y tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar. "_Me estoy mareando."_

—Makita...—susurró Kami preocupada.

—No me llames Makita...—siseó furiosa—. ¿Por qué...?Tú estabas muerta y estás aquí...yo...

Kid se agachó para tranquilizar a su amiga. "_Habíamos venido para interrogar a la última persona que había visto a Jacqueline, y nos encontramos con la madre de Maka..._—pensó confundido—, _¿será ella la última persona de la que me habló Tsubaki?"_Un parecido razonable con el de Maka, le había dicho Tsubaki. Debía ser ella.

Kami, vaciló unos segundos, antes de dar un paso hacia delante, cuando se oyó una risa suave y unas pisadas acercándose.

—Que nadie se mueva —susurró una voz glacial—. Es hora de que acabemos con todo esto de una vez.

La luz de las ventanas iluminó la figura de Medusa, quien, con una pistola en la mano, apuntaba en dirección a Kami. Death the Kid se tensó.

—¡Tú!¿Cómo has llegado hasta...?

—¿...aquí? —La mujer rió—. Por favor, agente. Que pregunta más estúpida. Soy un demonio. Y vosotros sois tan predecibles.

—Medusa —siseó Kami.

La susodicha se volvió para mirar a la madre Maka y suspiró.

—La de problemas que has causado, querida —ironizó Medusa, riéndose—. Me ha costado mucho descubrir donde te escondías, pero gracias al agente Death he acabado encontrándote.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí...? —Cuestionó Kid, sin apartar la mirada de la pistola de Medusa.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué "que está pasando"?¿Aún no lo ha descubierto, agente? —La mujer negó con la cabeza, sorprendida. —Humanos, tan lentos...

Maka seguía temblando y llorando en brazos de Soul, sin dejar de mirar a su madre.

—Digamos que yo he venido para vengarme de lo que ella le hizo a mis sobrinas —dijo Medusa, señalando a Kami.

—¿Hizo...? —Entonces, Kid cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Medusa—. Oh...

Medusa asintió.

—Así es. Ella asesinó a Kim y a Jacqueline —cargó la pistola y apuntó hacia el policía—. Por eso, yo...

Medusa esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. Una sonrisa inhumana que Kid jamás olvidaría. Ella alzó la pistola y susurró:

—Bang.

Y disparó.


	6. Adiós

_**Disclaimer: **_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**¡N**uevo capítulos!

Siento muchííísimo el retraso. Pero tengo una excusa maravillosa, perfecta para haber tardado tanto:exámenes, trabajos, exámenes, deberes, ¿he dicho ya exámenes?. Aparte, el poco tiempo que pasaba en el ordenador lo aprovechaba para seguir haciendo(oh, sí)trabajos o para estar con mi esposa. Así que...estoy muerta y ahora me estáis viendo en forma de fantasma o yo que sé.

Y, espero que no me matéis. Pero he traído el capítulo, al fin xD Espero que les guste porque es el final del fic. Y, no. No voy a hacer continuación. Me he peleado con mi beta para hacer este final, para que quedara en condiciones. Y así ha quedado. Aunque, sí tengo planeado hacer **un epílogo** para el fic. Culparle a mi monstruacción y a Red Hot Chili Peppers de ello.

Disfrutarlo. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

"**_I_**_t is almost as if I know myself. _**_N_**_ow I have to choose. Do not. _**_S_**_he loves me, loves me not..."_

**T.**A.T.u

**Capítulo VI: ******A****diós

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>-Cinco años antes-<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>A<strong>**quella tarde, ella parecía estar inusitadamente inquieta. Revolviendo los cajones, arrojando por el suelo hojas y cuadernos, tirándose de los pelos mientras farfullaba una que otra maldición...

Soul, en cambio, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas encima de la cama. Tranquilo. Siguiéndola con la mirada y viendo como la habitación iba transformándose lentamente en una cochinera.

— ¿Qué estás buscando?

Maka contestó con un bufido y empezó a sacar la ropa de su armario. Soul se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a ayudarla(en lo que fuera que estuviera buscando)cuando le cayó encima de su pelo uno de los sujetadores de la peliceniza. El demonio se quedó paralizado, observando con cierto temor a que ella se diera la vuelta y viera lo que tenía en la cabeza(lo que conllevaría a chillidos, varios "Soul pervertido"y unos cuantos golpes que le dejarían con dolor de cabeza durante varias horas). De inmediato, se quitó la prenda de la cabeza y estuvo tentado de tirarla al suelo, junto al montón de ropa que Maka había sacado, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa importante...

...era un sujetador con dibujos de pandas. Pandas y corazoncitos.

Soul se mordió los labios y contuvo la risa, mientras sus ojos rojizos vagaban de la peliceniza al sujetador y viceversa. _"Esto es demasiado...inocente _—pensó para sus adentros."

— No puede ser —siseó Maka— ¡No está!

La chica se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Soul carraspeó para llamar su atención y, cuando Maka alzó la vista, le enseñó el sujetador con una sonrisa pícara en los labios:

— Si este sujetador es así de infantil, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe de ser el que llevas puesto ahora mismo.

Las mejillas de la peliceniza no tardaron en enrojecerse. Se incorporó del suelo, con un tic en el ojo y estuvo apunto de golpearle en la cara(o en los huevos. Ambas opciones eran bastante buenas). Pero el albino la agarró del brazo y la acorraló contra el armario.

— Eres un cerdo, Soul.

— Cosas peores me han llamado —se encogió de hombros el albino—. Pero, eso no es lo importante. ¿Llevas o no un sujetador cómo éste todos los días?

Maka hizo una mueca y le insulto en voz baja. Soul soltó una carcajada.

— Mira, Soul, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos —le gruñó la peliceniza—. Así que, suéltame. Tengo prisa.

El demonio arqueó una ceja y le soltó del brazo.

— Pero, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás buscando?

— Mi trabajo de física —contestó malhumorada, volviendo a registrar el armario—. Juraría que lo había dejado en el escritorio. Pero no está ahí.

Soul puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Quieres qué te ayude a buscarlo?

— No.

— Venga, Maka.

— Que no. Estorbas.

El demonio chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Maka, buscando sin muchas ganas en el armario de la chica. Ambos se mantenían alejados, en un completo e incómodo silencio, sin dirigirse la mirada.

Aquellas últimas semanas habían sido bastante complicadas:cada vez que Hero venía a casa para hacer los deberes con Maka, el demonio se tenía que ir. Y, cuando volvía, trataba a la peliceniza con indiferencia.

A ella le molestaba los cambios de humor del albino. No entendía porqué él hacía esas cosas. Y, obviamente, Soul no la iba a responder.

El demonio miró de reojo a Maka, fijándose en su pelo suelto, en los mechones que tapaban sus ojos esmeraldas, en las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo, en aquella expresión de su rostro tan irresistible...Soul negó varias veces con la cabeza, sintiendo los latidos desenfrenado de su corazón. _"Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Soul _—se regañó, molesto."

— ¡Maka! —Le llamó Spirit.

La chica se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ha venido Hero. Dice que tiene algo que darte —siguió gritando Spirit.

— Ah, vale. Dile que pase —Maka se dio la vuelta, para decirle a Soul que tenía que irse, cuando le vio que se acomodaba en la cama— ¿No te vas?

— No hay necesidad —sonrió él.

Ella frunció el ceño, contrariada. _"Esto me da mala espina _—pensó." Comenzó a recoger toda la ropa que había tirado al suelo, guardándola en el armario. Soul siguió quieto, observando la puerta y tarareando una canción. _"¿Qué estará tramando?, _Maka guardó la última camiseta cuando Hero entró en la habitación con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se borró nada más ver a Soul sentado en la cama.

— Ho...la, Maka —saludó el chico, sin apartar la mirada del albino.

— Hola, Hero —sonrió ella— ¿Qué tal?

— Bien...bien...—Hero negó varias veces con la cabeza y sacó de su mochila una carpeta negra—. Toma, te lo dejaste en mi casa el otro día.

— ¿Qué es?

— Tu trabajo de física.

"_Ah, bien. Muy bien, Maka. Te lo olvidaste en casa de Hero. Tonta"_Maka se maldijo a sí misma y recogió la carpeta. Hero no sabía si seguir allí, siendo observado por ese chico, o quedarse con su amiga.

Al final, se decidió por la segunda opción.

Fue entonces, cuando el demonio se levantó de la cama y abrazó por detrás a la chica, pegándola a su cuerpo. Tanto Hero como Maka se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

— ¿Sou-Soul? —Tartamudeó la peliceniza.

Hero se sonrojó de la vergüenza y apartó la mirada, algo incómodo de ver a Maka abrazada a ese chico.

— Voy a dejarte las cosas bien claras:no vuelvas a tocarla nunca más, o de lo contrario pagarás las consecuencias —murmuró Soul, con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios. Hero retrocedió, intimidado— ¿Entendido?

— Yo, no...—balbuceó Hero.

— Ya veo —le interrumpió Soul. Meneó la cabeza y apartó el pelo del cuello de Maka. Después, lo lamió lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando de la dulce fragancia que desprendía la chica. Ella se estremeció y no pudo evitar gemir— ¿Lo has entendido ahora?

Hero abrió la boca para contestar, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la cerró y, cabizbajo, salió de la habitación. Rápidamente, Maka se apartó de Soul y le miró enfadada. Soul tenía una sonrisa triufante en los labios, _"para que se entere de que ella me pertenece. Así no volverá a tocarla."_

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

— Maka...cálmate, ¿quieres?

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?Y, además, ¡¿por qué le has dicho eso a Hero?Tengo que ir a buscarlo y decirle que...

Soul la agarró de la barbilla y la besó. Maka sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir momentáneamente. Los labios del demonio eran suaves y se movían con lentitud, profundizando el beso. _"¿Por qué...está...?"_Ella no sabía que hacer. Era su primer beso. Y se lo había robado aquel estúpido demonio. Pero sus labios eran tan adictivos y esa senación de estar volando tan agradable...

_"NO."_

La peliceniza le empujó y le miró entre asustada y rabiosa. Soul le devolvió la mirada, algo mareado. Sentía los latidos de su corazón martilleando su pecho. Estaba demasiado ido para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. _"La he...besado..._**—**se dijo a sí mismo."

— Eres...eres...—Maka se tapó la boca y salió de la habitación corriendo.

"_Soy idiota"_, suspiró Soul. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Se dejó caer en la cama, tocándose los labios con un dedo. Frunció el ceño al pensar que los labios de la chica sabían a carmín y que eso le había quitado el encanto al beso. Pero, por otra parte, no había estado para nada mal.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, pensando en ir a buscarla, cuando se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Spirit Albarn. El padre de la peliceniza estaba apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos chispeando odio.

— No haces más que hacerla daño —susurró Spirit.

Soul sintió una punzada de dolor al oír esas palabras y desvió la mirada, irritado.

— Deberías dejarla en paz —prosiguió, alejándose de la habitación—. Sólo la traes problemas.

Cuando se quedó solo, Soul golpeó la pared. Pero, por mucho que odiara las palabras de Spirit, sabía que, en el fondo, eran ciertas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinco años después-<strong>

* * *

><p>—Bang.<p>

Una simple palabra, acompañada por un chillido desgarrador, por un disparo que anunciaba un final no deseado. El ambiente no tardó en llenarse de un desagradable olor que Soul no tardó en reconocer.

Sangre.

Pero el demonio no quería darse la vuelta y comprobar si era cierta o no aquella pesadilla. El olor le estaba volviendo loco y aún resonaba el eco del disparo que había puesto fin a aquella historia.

No quería verla ahí, tirada en el suelo, sufriendo. Pero, cuando la escuchó gritar y vio el rostro desencajado de Kid, se giró para enfrentarse a esa horrible realidad.

Maka. Tirada en el suelo, como una marioneta a la que se le han cortado las cuerdas, llorando y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Maka, sujetándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad, ahogándose en un insufrible dolor.

Maka, muriéndose. Su Maka.

— ¡NO! —Chilló desesperado.

Se arrojó sobre ella, sin parar de pronunciar su nombre, rogándola con la mirada para que no le dejara. No quería perderla. No después de todo ese tiempo juntos. No así, tan rápido, sin haber podido decirla un "te quiero". Un mísero "te quiero."

— Soul...—pronunció con dificultad la peliceniza.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El dolor estaba siendo insoportable y sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Y de no volver a abrir los ojos nunca más.

— No, no, no, no. Por favor, no, no, no. Maka, mírame, por favor. Mírame —rogó el demonio.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la chica levantó una mano y acarició las mejillas del albino. Sintió las lágrimas del chico rozando sus dedos y ella estuvo apunto de sonreír. Era la primera vez que veía a Soul llorar.

— Soul...

— Tranquila, Maka. Llamaremos a una ambulancia. Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien —Soul agarró su mano y la sonrió para tranquilizarla. Se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Kid(quien seguía mirando la escena atónito, temblando)y chilló:— ¡Llama a una ambulancia, rápido!

Como si hubiera estado dormido, Kid parpadeó varias veces saliendo de aquella ensoñación y asintió. Sacó de su chaqueta un móvil(que casi se le cae al suelo por los nervios)y marcó el número de urgencias.

Medusa, que hasta ese momento se había estado riendo y repitiendo varias veces las palabras "me vegué". mientras disfrutaba de aquella macabra escena, fue retrocediendo hasta salir huyendo del edificio. Nadie la detuvo. Ni siquiera Kami, quien seguía de pie, sin moverse ni un centímetro, como si de una estatua se tratase, mirando como su hija se estaba muriendo en brazos del albino. Como su hija iba abandonando poco a poco los lazos que la unían a la vida.

— La ambulancia está en camino —anunció Kid.

Kami sollozó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El policía no podía apenas sostenerse en pie.

Soul asintió y besó la frente de Maka con dulzura. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos cenizos, susurrándole palabras dulces. Ella seguía convulsionándose y apretando su pecho.

— Todo va a salir bien, Maka. Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien...—siguió repitiendo en voz baja el demonio. Convenciéndose a sí mismo.

Soul cerró un momento los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Maka tenía lágrimas en los ojos. _"No, no quiero verla llorar."_ Soul besó sus mejillas, intentando calmarla.

— Soul...—le llamó Maka con un hilo de voz.

— ¿...sí? —Preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y rozó los labios del demonio con uno de sus dedos. El albino sintió un escalofrío ante el roce de la chica.

— Perdón...

— ¿Perdón...?¿Perdón por qué, Maka...?

Ella volvió a sonreír. Nada más.

— ¿Maka...?

La mano de la chica se deslizó hacia abajo hasta caer al suelo. Soul seguía sintiendo la mejilla caliente, donde había tocado por última vez la peliceniza.

— ¿Maka...?

No obtuvo respuesta. Los ojos de ella seguían fijos en él. Pero no había ningún brillo en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

— Ma-Maka, ¿Maka? —Soul volvió a coger su mano, pero al sentirla tan fría, la soltó de inmediato. Sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, de una forma lastimosa—. No, no, no, no. ¡Maka!¡Maka!¡MAKA!

El demonio la cogió en brazos, acunándola de un lado a otro, repitiendo su nombre, como si esperara a que ella le respondiera. Cosa que ya no era posible.

Kid cerró los ojos, agotado. Sin poder seguir mirando como Soul se deshacía en gritos de dolor y abrazaba el cuerpo helado de Maka.

Maka.

Al policía, de repente, aquella situación le resulto graciosa. Imposible. Ella, que era tan joven,que estaba tan llena de vida...y, ahora, ya no estaba con ellos. Estaba muerta. Congelada para siempre en el cuerpo de una chica de veinte años. Sin poder avanzar más.

Sintió un picor en los ojos y, cuando volvió a oír al demonio pronunciar el nombre de la peliceniza, no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Dejó que la herida brotara y lloró. Lloró hasta ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas.

— Es mi culpa —hipó Kid, limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia—. No debería haberla pedido que me ayudara con el caso. No debería haberlo hecho. Ella seguiría viva si yo no...

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Kami. Tan verdes que le fue imposible seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Se parecía demasiado a Maka.

— No. No te culpes —susurró la mujer—. No es tu culpa. Es mía.

Kid la miró confuso.

— ¿...qué?

Kami esbozó una sonrisa apenada y se separó del policía.

— Fui yo quien mató a Jacqueline...y quien obligó a Asura a que matara a Kim —continuó la mujer, mientras que se iba alejando del agente—. Sino lo hubiera hecho, Medusa jamás se habría vengado así de mí...

Kid sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando preguntó:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque quería recuperar a Maka. Quería que ella volviera a estar conmigo...y la única forma que tenía de estar con ella era llevándola al Infierno conmigo. Spirit me la arrebato cuando me echó de sus vidas...yo que le amaba tanto y él, cuando se enteró de que era un demonio, me echó de casa —Kami miró una última vez a Maka y cerró los ojos—. Pero Kim lo descubrió todo y quiso avisar a mi hija, para impedirlo...pero ya es demasiado tarde. Todo ha acabado. Si Kim no hubiera dicho nada, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, esto...esto...no habría pasado...

Se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?—le cuestionó Kid.

Kami sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa vacía de sentimientos.

**— **Porque tú querías saber la verdad, ¿no es así?

Kid no supo que contestar. Ahora mismo, el caso le daba igual. Todo le daba igual.

**— **Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí **—**susurró Kami.

El policía la observó inquieto. _"¿Se va a ir?¿Así sin más?"_

**— **¿Qué?Espera, no puedes irte...

Pero la demonio no le escuchó. Se internó en las sombras del edificio y despareció por el mismo lugar que Medusa. Kid intuyó que iría tras ella y la mataría. Como había hecho con Jacqueline y con Kim.

El policía se dejó caer al suelo, cansado. _"Así que la asesina era Kami, ¿eh?"_Y todo por querer recuperar a Maka. Ahora encajaba todo: el odio de Spirit hacia los demonios. Casado con Kami, una demonio. Ahora entendía porque Spirit odiaba hablar de su matrimonio.

Kami no podía estar con Maka porque Spirit las separó. Y sólo quería recuperarla, llevándola al Infierno. _"Amor, que sentimiento tan egoísta"._

— ¡Maka! —siguió chillando Soul— ¡Maka...! —gimió, temblando sobre el cuerpo inerte de ella.

Kid se dio la vuelta, y vio el rostro del albino, escondido en el pecho de la chica. Consumiéndose poco a poco en su infierno particular.

Y entre los chillidos y súplicas de Soul, el agente levantó la vista y sonrió tristemente:

—Caso...resuelto.

* * *

><p>Black se llevó otra patata a la boca, masticándola con la boca abierta para la desgracia de Spirit. <em>"Que aquí huelo su boca. Y huele mal."<em>

— ¿No te coge el teléfono? —Volvió a preguntar Black Star.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y tiró el móvil al sofá.

— La he llamado veinte veces y nada. Me salta el contestador.

Black se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. Pero no es muy propio de Maka hacer eso —añadió encendiendo la televisión.

Tsubaki no pudo más que darle la razón.

Spirit, quien había llegado a la casa de Tsubaki una hora atrás, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ansioso por ver a su hija. Y con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que le estaba empezando a preocupar.

— ¿Has probado a llamar a Kid?

— No —suspiró Tsubaki—. Creo que le voy a llamar a él.

— Hazlo —pidió Spirit.

Tsubaki fue a recoger su móvil para llamar al policía, cuando llamaron varias veces al timbre de la puerta. Black Star intercambió una mirada con ella y, sin más, fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendieron de ver a Kid y a Soul en el pasillo, con los rostros pálidos y los ojos oscurecidos. Kid mostró una sonrisa:

— ¿Podemos pasar?

— ¡Kid! —Sonrió Tsubaki yendo a abrazarle—. Estábamos preocupados. He estado llamando al móvil de Maka, pero no me lo coge, ¿va todo bien?

Kid correspondió al abrazo, torpemente. Black Star se acercó a saludarlos.

Entonces, el peliazul notó las manchas de sangre que intentaba disimular Soul poniéndose la chaqueta para camuflarlas. Alzó una ceja y le interrogó con la mirada a Soul, quien desvió los ojos. _"Tiene los ojos hinchados, ¿ha estado llorando? _—se preguntó Black, curioso".

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Maka? —Cuestionó Tsubaki, separándose del agente.

Al pronunciar, el nombre de la peliceniza, Soul gimió de dolor y bajó la mirada al suelo. Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

— Eso, ¿dónde está mi hija? Quiero hablar con ella —preguntó Spirit. No se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al demonio. No quería verlo.

Kid tragó saliva y se acercó a Spirit. _"Es la hora."_

— Spirit, ¿puedes sentarte, por favor? —Le pidió Kid.

El hombre asintió y se acomodó en el sofá. El policía se sentó a su lado. Inspiró y expiró varias veces, meditando una y otra vez las palabras que iba a decir. Recordando la ambulancia que se había llevado el cuerpo de Maka, a las personas que habían tapado su rostro con una manta; la mirada perdida de Soul cuando la ambulancia desapareció. El adiós demasiado rápido de la joven. Y la imposibilidad de volver a verla más que en una tumba con su nombre gravado.

Kid tomó aire una vez más. Miró directamente a los ojos a Spirit y susurró:

—Verás, Maka está...


	7. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: **_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó.

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

Como veréis esto es el epílogo y final del fic. Así que no os esperéis gran cosa, porque al ser un epílogo debe de ser corto.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por las "amenazas"sobre la muerte de Maka ._. (que sepáis que he contratado a unos guardaespaldas, por si las moscas). Y contestando a un review que me llamo la atención:

**Violet-Star: **Sí. Un día de aburrimiento puse la televisión y vi el programa ese de "Tu cara me suena". Y vi eso...dios...imitando a los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Casi me da un infarto(mi perro me hizo el boca a boca, así que...). También imitaron a Nirvana y ahí me cagué en todo. XD Y tranquila, estoy trabajando en la continuación de Soul of Darkness. En cuanto esté de vagaciones, lo subo ;D

Lean/Sufran.

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanas Podridas<strong>

**E**pílogo

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>**E**staba preocupada, no me has cogido el teléfono, ¿va todo bien?

Death the Kid se desanudó la corbata y la sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado. Chrona, con su cabello alborotado y aquella expresión temerosa en el rostro, se veía realmente hermosa. Y más aún cuando sostenía entre sus brazos a su bebé.

— He tenido algunos problemas en el trabajo —respondió, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Ah...—Chrona sonrió y suspiro.

— ¿Te importa si me voy a ducharme?Necesito despejarme...

— Claro.

Kid estaba apunto de levantarse del sofá cuando Chrona le atrapó del brazo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Sí, es que...mmm...antes vino a casa para verte, pero de que le dije que estabas en el trabajo, se fue sin más. No acepto el quedarse a esperarte.

Kid parpadeó confuso y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

— ¿Quién?

— Soul.

El policía sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír ese nombre. _"Soul, pensaba que ya no seguía aquí _—pensó para sus adentros._" _Y él se había olvidado completamente del demonio. Después de todo, aquel chico albino sólo le traía malos recuerdos de una noche, ya muy lejana, en la que perdió a una persona muy importante para él.

— ¿Te dijo que quería?

— No exactamente. Sólo quería verte...—murmuró Chrona, pensativa.

"_Yo no le quiero ver."_

— Si Spirit se entera de que sigue merodeando por aquí, lo matara —siseó Kid.

— Lo sé.

El policía se revolvió el pelo cansado y cerró los ojos por un momento. Y, nada más hacerlo, a su cabeza le vino la imagen de una sonrisa que creía haber olvidado. De unos ojos que, hace mucho, habían brillado llenos de vida.

La imagen de una Maka que permanecería congelada en un cuerpo de una chica de veinte años. Que jamás cambiaría. Que jamás avanzaría.

"_No quiero seguir pensando. Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces. Olvídalo, Kid. Está mue..."_

— ¿...Kid?¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó Chrona, con un deje de preocupación.

Él asintió aturdido.

— Sólo estoy cansado —se incorporó del sofá y, sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposa, se puso nuevamente la gabardina que había tirado al sofá.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A que me dé el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>-Seis años antes-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Se ha quedado dormida antes de que acabe la película <em>—Soul se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y miró irritado a Maka, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. _Al menos, podría haberse dormido en otra parte."_

La chica arrugó el ceño y murmuró algo entre sueños, acurrucándose más al lado del demonio. El chico sólo pudo chasquear la lengua y apoyar su mejilla en su mano, observando con molestia a la chica.

— Y eso que me dijiste que a ti esta película te encantaba —gruñó Soul—.Pues te has dormido antes que yo.

Como pudo, se levantó del pequeño sofá, dejando a Maka tumbada(y roncando, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría). Se revolvió el pelo nervioso e intentó apartar de sus pensamientos a la chica. Pero era muy difícil hacerlo cuando su ropa tenía el olor de ella impregnado.

"_Mierda, Soul."_

Se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y, cuando estaba apunto de poner un pie fuera, observó que había un libro tirado en el suelo. Una de las hojas estaba arrancada y maltratada por unas manos que habían intentado romperla. Soul, curioso, la recogió y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada: era un fragmento de ese estúpido(cursi)libro de los humanos llamado "Blancanieves".

— Lo que me faltaba por ver —rió en voz baja el demonio.

La chica suspiró en sueños y escondió su rostro en la almohada. Soul quiso tirar la hoja al suelo, pero su mirada reparó en unas líneas que estaban subrayadas de rojo: "Quiso despedirse de ella besándola y, de repente, Blancanieves volvió a la vida, pues el beso que le había dado, rompió el hechizo."

Soul tuvo que contener la risa, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios. _"Que empalagoso. Me voy a mear encima de la risa." _Volvió la vista hacia la chica, adormilada y con el ceño fruncido, y, después, sus ojos se posaron en la manzana que había en la mesa a medio comer.

Una sonrisa traviesa pintó los labios del demonio.

— ¿Con qué príncipes, eh?Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Tiró la hoja y se acercó hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Le temblaban por culpa de los nervios. Respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando su frente a la de la chica. Ella suspiró en sueños y su aliento rozó el rostro del demonio, mareándolo y haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

— Me estás envenenando poco a poco, Maka —susurró.

Cerró los ojos y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella. Sólo fue unos segundos, acariciando los labios de ella con cuidado, como si temiera que estos fueran a romperse; pero al abrir los ojos se disgustó de verla aún dormida. _"No ha pasado nada..."_

Apoyó su cabeza en el sofá, cansado.

— Soy patético —se dijo a sí mismo—. Tú nunca llegarás a sentir lo mismo que siento yo por ti, ¿verdad?

— Soul...—susurró ella en sueños.

El demonio sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de la peliceniza. Esperó unos segundos, a que le dejara de latir tan deprisa, antes de ponerse en pie. Observó como la chica apretaba los labios y se daba la vuelta, enfadada, pronunciando una vez más el nombre del demonio. _"Estará teniendo una pesadilla _—pensó molesto."

— Aún sigo sin hacerme a la idea de por qué mi hija te deja vivir.

Soul se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Spirit entrando en el salon, como si estuviera acechándolo. _"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?"_El albino entrecerró los ojos y apartó la mirada.

— Si por mí fuera, ya te habría matado —siseó Spirit—. Pero mi hija te tiene mucho cariño.

"_Cariño...¿eh...?"_Soul esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Los demonios sólo traéis desgracias —continuó, antes de darse la vuelta—. Si la haces daño...si la haces cualquier cosa que la haga sufrir...no dudaré en matarte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Soul asintió débilmente.

Lo último lo dijo mirando hacia una de las fotografías que se encontraba escondida entre varios libros. Después, Spirit abandonó el salón, dejándolos solos otra vez. Soul arqueó una ceja y se acercó para coger la fotografía: en ella, se veía a una mujer exactamente igual a Maka, que sonreía a Spirit, feliz.

"_Debe de ser la madre de Maka"._

Sólo de pensar en la madre de la peliceniza, recordaba aquel trato que ella y él habían hecho hace tiempo. Y, del cual, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber firmado con la peliceniza.

"_Mierda. Soy lo peor."_

* * *

><p><strong>-Seis años después-<strong>

* * *

><p>No le importaba que la lluvia le empapara, haciendo que tiritara de frío. No le importaba que las personas que estaban allí le miraran con desconfianza y hablaran en susurros, quizás sospesando la posibilidad de llamar a algún policía. Quizás su apariencia fuera muy sospechosa. O quizás fuera porque llevaba sentado en ese lugar demasiadas horas y por eso la gente se asustaba. Daba igual.<p>

Ya no le importaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, arrodillado en la tierra húmeda congelándose poco a poco, observando lo único que _sí _le había importado en su vida. Y que ya no podría recuperar por mucho que lo deseara.

Soul pasó una mano por el mármol liso de la tumba, acariciando las letras. "Maka Albarn", alguien había dejado unas rosas frescas y encendido una vela(cuya llama ya se había consumido por culpa de la lluvia).

El demonio llevaba ya un rato ahí, sentado y observando aquella tumba, despidiéndose en silencio de la persona que más había amado. Porque sabía que faltaría poco para que Spirit llegara al cementerio y pusiera fin a esa historia.

Sino había llegado ya.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí escondido? —Cuestionó Soul, levantando la vista del suelo.

Spirit salió de entre los arbustos con el rostro débil(seguía igual de melancólico como la última vez que lo había visto. El día en que Kid le había dicho que su hija estaba muerta), con una escopeta de caza en una mano y en la otra una mochila que tiró al suelo. Soul notó que estaba más delgado de lo normal e incluso parecía más viejo. _"Yo también debo de verme así —_pensó con tristeza."

El cazador dio un paso al frente. Listo para atacar a su presa(a Soul).

— Desde que te vi salir de casa de Death the Kid —contestó tranquilamente—. Me parecía extraño que no te hubieras percatado de mi presencia.

Soul sonrió. Vio que la gente que había por el cementerio se estaba comenzando a ir, dejándolos solos. _"Es la hora."_

— ¿Vas a matarme aquí?

— Sí —dijo levantando la escopeta y apuntando con ella hacia el demonio—. Desapareciste por un año, pero sabía que volverías para verla. Eres muy predecible.

El demonio no contestó. Sólo amplió su sonrisa e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Extrajo de ella una pequeña esfera morada que brillaba débilmente. Cuando se la mostró a Spirit, éste no tardó en identificar el significado de ese objeto: el alma de Maka.

— Hace mucho tiempo, le prometí que vería a su madre...a cambio de su alma —susurró el demonio con voz queda—. Pero me parece un trato injusto. Yo nunca la ayudé a buscar a su madre. Sólo quería estar a su lado...

—...y mira lo que has conseguido —le interrumpió Spirit—. Te dije que la dejaras.

— No podía hacerlo. No era tan fácil...

Spirit escupió al suelo.

— Ya es tarde para arrepentirte, demonio.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid había aparcado el coche enfrente del cementerio. Apoyó su cara contra el volante, pensando muy seriamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Aún estaba a tiempo de volver a casa, con Chrona y su hijo. Sería lo mejor.<p>

Pero sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Soul estuviera allí, le hacía cambiar de opinión.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió. _"Debería haberme traído el paraguas"_, se tapo la cabeza con la gabardina y entró corriendo al cementerio. Tenía el presentimiento de que Soul estaría allí y, aunque una parte de él no quería volver a ver al demonio, la otra mitad necesitaba saber donde había estado todo ese tiempo. Porque había desaparecido tras la muerte de Maka. Porque le había dejado a él solo, cargando con ese horrible recuerdo. Porque había huido así.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Saltó por encima de un charco y alzó la vista, buscando con la mirada al demonio. _"Es extraño...no hay nadie en el cementerio."_Sintió un escalofrió y siguió andando. _"Tengo un mal presentimiento."_

Pero se detuvo antes de poder llegar a la zona donde estaba enterrada Maka. Porque el ver a Spirit apuntando con la escopeta a Soul, le paralizó por completo. Sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y que aquel olor a muerte, a destrucción, volvía a embriagar el ambiente.

Todo se volvía a repetir.

— No...—susurró— ¡Espera, no!

Corrió hacia ellos.

— Mátame, ya —pidió Soul—. No soporto vivir en un mundo en el que ella no está.

"_No, no, no, otra vez no_—Kid estuvo apunto de resbalar en el suelo mojado, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio."

Spirit vaciló, pero respiró profundamente y apuntó al pecho del demonio.

— Me arrebataste a mi hija.

— Yo no fui quien mato a tu hija, Spirit —gruñó Soul.

— Pero ambos sabemos que acabarías haciéndolo —replicó él, señalando el alma de Maka. Le dolían los ojos sólo de ver aquella esfera morada—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

El demonio sonrió y se levantó del suelo.

— ¡No! —chilló Kid.

Soul se dio la vuelta y, sorprendido, observó como Death the Kid se acercaba hasta ellos.

— ¿Eh?¿Kid?

El policía se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. No pudo levantarse, no fue capaz de hacerlo, el cansancio le superaba. Sólo pudo volver a repetir patéticamente el nombre del demonio y, de suplicarle con la mirada, que se apartara de ahí.

Pero Soul no se movió de su posición. Le sonrió una vez más a Kid antes de encarar al cazador.

Spirit apretó el gatillo, susurró unas últimas palabras de despedida y cerró los ojos.

Y...entonces...

* * *

><p><strong> -...Fin...-<strong>

* * *

><p>— Soul...—le llamó Maka con un hilo de voz.<p>

— ¿...sí? —Preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y rozó los labios del demonio con uno de sus dedos. El albino sintió un escalofrío ante el roce de la chica.

— Perdón...

— ¿Perdón...?¿Perdón por qué, Maka...?

_"Perdón...por no decirte antes cuanto te amo. Perdoname, Soul."_

Ella volvió a sonreír. Nada más.

Lo último que vio, fueron los ojos temerosos de Soul. Lo último que oyó, fue su nombre pronunciado por los labios de _su _demonio. Y quiso aferrarse a esos recuerdos, antes de abandonar el mundo. Antes de que la oscuridad la tragase y no volviera a sentirle cerca.

_"Perdón por dejarte tan pronto...Soul. Te quiero..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>G<strong>racias por leer :D_


End file.
